Cali, the Girl of the Sun
by Chi-Blocker
Summary: I am just a regular girl! This never could have happened to me! Right? What the Hades have I gotten myself into! Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

This is my second fanfiction. Please review and give me suggestions!

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan does. I'm just a fan!

Chapter 1

I'm the Daughter of WHO?!

Hey there, everyone. I'm Cali. Well, my real name is Constance Alambar. Ya, I know. _Terrible _name. If you're wondering were that nickname comes from, look at my enitials. They are the letter C and the letter A. Ca. The abbreviation for California. So, if anyone asks, my name is California, Cali for short.

I live in an orphanage in the Bronx, New York. Ooo! Rough part of town! Heh, not really. If you get to know the people, and if you aren't overly wimpy, you'll survive. Just like me, I guess.

Ya, I know. Orphanage. Terrible place with evil people who want to get rid of you. Not really. I am perfectly content. Happy you ask? I could be better, I guess.

I go to school like any normal kid. Well, with two exceptions. I'm an orphan and I have ADHD. Don't feel bad for me. I kind of like having ADHD. The lunch lady at school usually slips me an extra piece of pie at lunch because she feels bad for me. So really, as long as I get extra pie, I'm fine with it.

People say that I'm pretty, but whatever. I have reddish-brown, well I guess you would call it auburn, hair. It's is pencil strait and goes down to my chin. I also have side bangs that get in my way a lot. My eyes are, get this, _amber_. Have you ever seen a person with amber eyes? I thought not. When it's sunny outside, my eyes sort of sparkle, if you know what I mean.

As for my style, I tend to wear really tight jeans. Skinny jeans. Whatever. I also wear kind of tight shirt with ties drawn on them or band names. Ya. I guess you would call me a 'rebel' or 'punk.' Do I look like I care? I didn't think so.

But I'm really not as mean as I sound. Really! I do have sort of a short temper, though. Well, it's really short. As in shorter then Simon Cowell's.

So anyway, here I am. Faced with another day of boring, friendless school. Oh ya! Did I forget to mention that I don't have any friends? My bad. I kind of scared them all away on the first day of eighth grade. Good thing school is almost over for the year. I'll be free to wreak havoc without getting in trouble by teachers! Ha ha, just kidding. What I will be doing, though, is sitting in my room at the orphanage wishing I could fly away to some remote island and do nothing. Ya, that would be nice.

I was awakened from my island daydreaming by the shrill sound of the bell. I looked at my watch. One minute until school starts. I ran into the building and made my way to my first class. History. Oh joy! Not.

A man in a wheel chair was in the front of the room where my normal teacher should have been. "Hello! I'm substituting for your other history teacher, Mrs. Sally. My name is Mr. Brunner," he held out his hand. I looked at it like it was a rat.

"Uh, kids don't shake," I answered. He smiled and held out a fist. I hit it with mine. "Ya, that's better."

"Yes, well, you best go take your seat, Miss…" Mr. Brunner looked at me for an answer.

"Cali." I smiled and walked over to my seat. As I sat down, Mr. Brunner cleared his throat.

"Now I understand that you have been learning Greek Mythology, am I right?" A few kids nodded, "I see. Well, we shall be continuing that. Please listen to me carefully, for I understand that there will be a 'pop quiz' given by your other teacher, Mrs. Sally." He winked. I was starting to like this guy. He actually was giving us the answers to a pop quiz! That was practically unheard of in my school. Score one for Brunner!

As soon as Mr. Brunner announced that class was dismissed, I stood up to walk out the door. Everyone else did the same. Mr. Brunner grabbed my arm and told me to wait. A few kids snickered, most of them being popular. I shot an icy glare in their direction and they quickly scurried away.

"Miss Cali, I have some to say to you concerning your future. You may not believe me, but what I tell you is the truth," I looked at him with a puzzled face, "You are the child of a Greek god or goddess," he looked at me as if he expected me to say something. When I didn't, he continued, "I do not know which one, but I'm sure you'll find out soon. There is a special camp for other children like you. If you wish, I can take you there. If you do decide to go, I will finish explaining. Am I understood?"

I shrugged. "Ya."

His eyes widened. "Aren't you going to protest or say I'm a nut case?"

"A guy like you isn't going to go around saying that I'm a half-god person for no good reason," I shrugged again, "Plus I have a weird feeling you're telling the truth."

* * *

"Here we are, Miss Cali! Half-Blood Hill!" I hopped off the back of him. He had showed me he was really a Centaur so we could travel faster. I thought that was pretty darn cool. He also filled me in on all the Western Civilization stuff. I could tell he was pretty surprised that I believed him.

"Cool," I said. I was looking at a bunch of marble buildings. They looked really cool.

"I will show you to the Hermes cabin," he told me. This time we walked. I didn't really like riding on horses. Centaurs. Whatever.

When we got to a weird cluster of buildings, he showed me which one was the Hermes cabin. I thought it looked kind of boring compared to the other cabins. I stepped inside and looked around. There were a bunch of kids.

"Campers! We have a new Half-Blood! Her name is Cali and I expect you to treat her with the utmost politeness. Am I understood?" Everyone nodded. "Good. Now, good day!" He trotted of out the door.

I waved sheepishly. "Hey people." I smiled. A few guys stared at me. If I caught their eye, they would blush and turn away. That's why I never look guys in the eye.

"Hey! I'm Conner Stoll, son of Hermes! You can basically sleep wherever you want," he smiled but then blushed, "I mean…on the floor. With a sleeping bag…"

I laughed. "I get it. I'm Cali, daughter of who-knows-what! Nice to meet you!" A few kids snickered. Conner's eye twitched. He quickly went back to whatever he was doing before. I rolled my eyes and looked around for a place to sit. I found a slightly messy spot, and decided to claim it. I quickly kicked all the junk away and sat down. A girl was sitting next to me. She had messy dirty-blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a baggy sweatshirt and a pair of jean Capri pants. She looked over at me and smiled.

"You might want to guard your stuff. The Hermes kids tend to steal," she said in a quiet voice. "By the way, my name is Clare."

"Clare. That's a pretty name. I hate my name," I made a face.

"Cali? That's a really cool name!" She smiled a little more.

"That's a nickname. My real name is…" I looked around before whispering into her ear, "Promise you won't tell anyone?" She nodded, "It's Constance Alambar. Since my initials are CA, my name is California or Cali for short." I grinned.

"That's cool," she said. Then she turned away as if I wasn't there. I made a face when she wasn't looking. Someone else saw me and laughed. I glared at the camper before walking outside.

I walked towards an arena type place and peaked inside. There was a kid with black hair training with a bronze sword. He looked a little bit older then me. I walked in because I thought he was really good. I'd never seen anyone train with swords before. He spotted me and dropped his sword. "Ahh!"

"Ahh!" I replied. He had scared me with the sudden outburst. "Cool your jets! I'm just here to watch!"

The kid stared at me before suddenly laughing. "It's ok! I can tell you're new, so let me introduce myself," he cleared his throat, "I am the great Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon! Arg! Fear me!" He shut one eye tight and made his hands into claws.

I laughed. "Ya, I heard about you. You're the guy who shouldn't have been born. Tut, tut. Shame on you!" He laughed. "By the way, I'm Cali, daughter of who-knows-what. Nice to meet you."

He smiled. "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll be claimed soon. I didn't get claimed until- Hey, Annabeth!" His gaze shifted to slightly behind me and I turned around. A pretty blonde girl with grey eyes was walking toward us. She walked up to Percy and kissed his cheek. Ah. His girlfriend. "This is Annabeth. Annabeth, this is Cali!"

"Hey! I heard about you. New camper, huh? That's cool. We can always use new campers nowadays." She frowned slightly, but then smiled again.

"Ya," I smiled. Annabeth made little circle patterns with her finger on Percy's arm. Ew. She was getting all 'girlfriendy.' "I can see I'm not wanted here. So I'll see ya later I guess. Bye!" I wasn't sure if they heard me. They were caught up in each other's eyes. I quickly walked out of the sword arena.

I was standing in front of a fire. Chiron told me to put the best part of my food into the fire as a sacrifice to the gods. I didn't really want to since I didn't even know who my godly parent was, but I did it anyway. "To my mom or dad, whoever you are. Please claim me!" I whispered very quietly. I quickly walked back to the Hermes table, where a small cup was waiting for me. I sat next to Conner Stoll. "What is this for?" I asked him.

"What do you want to drink? Nothing with alcohol though," he smiled.

"Aw darn," I joked, "Well, I guess it would be fruit punch!"

"Really?" He made a face, "Well, whisper that to the cup." I looked at him, but I did it anyway. The cup instantly filled up with a red liquid.

"Yum!" I said as I took a sip. It was the best fruit punch I had ever had. Conner laughed as I quickly drank the whole cup and whispered to it again. Then I started to eat my food, which was barbeque. It was really good. I ate it all quickly then wiped off my mouth. "That was good."

"Glad you like it," Conner laughed before starting to eat. I giggled. "What?" He asked through a mouthful of food.

"You chew funny," I giggled. He rolled his eyes and started to eat again.

* * *

Camp was going great. I had so much fun even though I had heard everything about Kronos. It scared me a little, but I tried not to think about it. The name Kronos scared me. It was like…like…like I almost _knew _him. I new it was crazy, but still…

In other non-evil related news, I was doing great in archery! Chiron said I was probably one of the best he had ever seen. That made me happy. I didn't do so well in sword practice, though. I mean, I did ok, but I wasn't that great. Oh well. I liked archery better anyway.

Conner and I had become really good friends. We did almost _everything _together. We both were a lot alike. He was really funny, and he made me laugh a lot.

Sometimes I would talk to Clare. She was really quiet and was a good listener when I had to rant on something or someone. She didn't really smile that much. I asked Conner about her one time. He said she had been at camp for over two years and had never been claimed. I felt really bad for her and was a lot nicer to her from then on.

"Hey, Chickie!" Conner said. Chickie was a nickname he invented for me when I told him I liked the smell of fried chicken.

"Ugh, don't call me that!" I poked him in the arm and he stuck his lower lip out.

"Meanie!" He laughed and sat down next to me on the floor. "So, anyway, there is a game of capture the flag tomorrow. We're with Percy and the Athena cabin. Oh, and the Apollo cabin. Will you be my sparing pal?" He looked at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Who, me? Pfft. Why don't you get your brother or something? He's better then me."

"Travis isn't good with arrows. You are. You are already, like, the best archer here!" He smiled.

"Ya, ok. I don't have anything better to do," I said with a laugh. He rolled his eyes and leaned back against the wall of the cabin.

"Mmm, good," he mumbled before closing his eyes.

"Ugh, go nap somewhere else!" I tried to push him away, but couldn't. "You snore!" He opened one eye and narrowed it. I laughed as he got up and arched his back and yawned as if he had been asleep for hours.

"Fine!" He smiled and walked over to his bunk and lay down. I grinned.

* * *

"You ready?" Conner asked me. We were about to start the game. It was my second time playing it, but I wasn't nervous. This time I had Conner. He was really good at sneaking around and stealing stuff. Getting a flag should be easy for him. I hope.

"Ya," I mumbled. He and I exchanged looks as we set off into the woods, passing a few fighting kids on the way. I laughed as I saw Percy fighting Clarisse. He was in the water. You can guess who won.

We were almost at the flag when a three mean looking Ares kids stepped in front of us. Conner pulled out two swords. He was actually better with two then with one. I stepped back a few steps and pulled out a bow and arrow. The kids ignored me and went straight for Conner. He was trying to fight them as best he could, but there were too many of them. I gasped as one of the kids held a huge stone above Conner's head. I was sure they had every intention of knocking his lights out.

Then, something happened that I couldn't explain.

A single word popped in my head. I saw flames rise around me and the others. I uttered the word that had mysteriously popped in my head a moment ago.

"APHLOGOS!" (**A/N: I believe this is the Greek word for flame, but don't take my word on it)**

I shot a now flaming arrow out of my bow. The fire exploded and all the kids blew back against the trees.

The last thing I remember before passing out was a symbol over my head. It was a golden sun with a bright red dragon coiled around it. After that, everything went black.

* * *

"Owww…" I mumbled. My eyes fluttered open. I was now staring at a pair of brown eyes. They belonged to Conner. "Wh-what happened?"

"You…wow. Your eyes looked like they had been set on fire. It was awesome…yet terrifying at the same time." He smiled a little, although his eyes looked distant.

"What was that thing over my head? Was I claimed?" I asked, trying to sit up.

Conner pushed me back down. "You saw that? Well…I guess since you know, I can tell you…You were claimed."

"By who?" I asked, a little more excited.

"By…by…by the titan Helios," his eyes drifted away from mine. A small frown tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"Huh? Bu-but I thought he…ya know…died. Didn't he give his powers to Apollo?" I was really confused.

"Yes, you're right. But apparently Apollo knew who you were. He kind of claimed you for Helios. Chiron will explain it better."

"No, I don't want to hear it from Chiron," I put my hand on his shoulder, "I want to hear it from my _best _friend."

Conner looked at me and smiled. "Well…You really were born way back in ancient Greece. Helios knew you wouldn't be safe since Kronos was ruling, so he put you in some sort of…time capsule. It was set to open when you would be needed most. He told Apollo about you after Kronos was defeated. He told him to watch out for you and keep you safe and even _claim _you for him. Cali, you are probably the most powerful being on the earth aside from the gods and the titans." He frowned a little.

"Oh my gods. Oh my titans! Oh my freaking Hades! That's just…just crazy! I can't be as old, or maybe even older, then the gods! It isn't possible! Conner…I…I don't know how…what will I…"

"You're _not _that old. You were in a magic time capsule thingy. You never aged when you were in it. You were put in there when you were a baby. That makes you just as old as you told me, which is fifteen." He smiled. Well, _tried _to smile. It came out more a lop sided frown-smile thing.

"Wow. That's…that's huge. That just…wow," I looked at him mischievously, "That makes you the almost most powerful being in the world's best friend." He laughed for real this time. My smile quickly turned into a frown as a serious look passed over Conner's face.

"Everything's going to be different now. You will probably have to train with Apollo. Then you'll have to go on quests with Percy and Annabeth. They go on quests all the time. They even go when they aren't supposed to!" Conner hung his head. I smiled and ruffled his hair.

"No way, Conner. If I go on any quests, you are coming with me. And Apollo's a cool guy, right? I'm sure he'll let me train with you or something." I laughed as Conner tackled me in a hug. I awkwardly patted his back. Conner mumbled something into my hair and tightened his grip. "What was that?"

"I said that you are the coolest friend ever," Conner said quietly. He tightened his grip even more, making me almost gasp for air. He was a good hugger. A really good hugger. I mean, really. If you ever get a chance to hug anyone at camp, pick Conner. His breath tickled my skin and I giggled. I was about to tell him he smelled like pizza when I heard an embarrassed cough by the door. My eyes had been shut, so didn't see whoever was at the door. I quickly pulled out of the hug. Conner looked at me. Something in his eyes made me uneasy. Well, whatever.

"I was just checking up on you two. I take it Conner has told you everything?" Chiron asked, a smile smirk playing across his face. I scowled at him. Conner looked around the room, his ears slightly pink. I laughed at him, making him smile. Chiron coughed to remind me that he was still there. "You should probably come outside, Cali. Someone is waiting for you!" I started to walk out of the room, but Conner made me jump by touching his fingers to mine. He didn't hold my hand; he just sort of…touched my fingers. In made a shiver go up my spine. I stared at him, and he laugh. I didn't want our friendship to be…awkward all the time. I frowned a little and continued to walk outside.

When I got outside, Chiron was talking to a guy that looked about nineteen. I had a feeling who he was. "Cali! I haven't seen you in ages! Well, not face to face! We're practically brother and sister! Well, not really but whatever!" He shook my hand hard, making my whole body shake. I mumbled that kids don't shake. "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself…I am Apollo, Lord of the Sun, seer of everything! Nice to meet 'cha!" I laughed a little bit. I could tell that this guy would be fun to train with.

"Um, long time, no see?" I said. I obviously didn't remember him, but he obviously remembered me.

Apollo snapped his fingers. "Ooh! Almost forgot," he thrust his hand into his pocket and pulled out a beautiful necklace. It had a gold ribbon with a reddish-gold pendent of a sun with an even redder dragon coiled around it. The mark of Helios. The mark of my dad. And now, the mark of me.

"Wow! It's beautiful!" I tried to grab it from Apollo's hand but he pulled it away, out of my grasp. Stupid sun god.

"Wait! It is also good in battle!" He smiled, showing off a pure white set of teeth.

"Huh?"

"Look," he touched the dragon's head. I watched in amazement as it turned from a necklace to a gold bow and a set of arrows. "The best part is that the arrows never run out!!" He pulled all the arrows out and threw them as far as he could, which was pretty far.

"What did you do that- Oh…Cool!" I said as new arrows started to form where the old ones had been. "That's really cool."

"Yes, yes, I know." I rolled my eyes. I could tell that Apollo, oh, excuse me, _Lord _Apollo was full of himself. I stole a look at Conner. He looked like he was about to laugh. I shot a look at him that I hope said, "Don't you dare laugh at my soon to be teacher!" He just smiled. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Apollo who now was having fun throwing Helios's – excuse me, _my_ – arrow's as far as he could, and then watch them reappear. I quickly grabbed the bow and arrows from him.

"How do you change it back?" I asked. Apollo showed me that on the pouch for the arrows, a mark of Helios was stamped into the leather. He pressed the head and it changed back into a necklace. I put it across my neck and tied it in the back. Conner and Apollo grinned at me. "What?"

"It looks really hot on you!" Apollo voiced the words I was sure Conner was thinking. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." Apollo's face slowly turned into an amused smile, and then he started laughing. I mean, tears falling, laughing. "What's your problem?!"

"You…Helios's daughter…you're HOT!! Helios…like fire…HOT!! BA HA HA!!" I looked at him with a shocked expression.

"That's not even funny!" I said. I started to giggled. Tears were falling down Apollo's face he was laughing so hard. Conner chuckled. Even Chiron, who I forgot was even there, had an amused smile on his face. "You're nuts, Apollo!" After about two more minutes of laughing, Apollo finally quieted down. He wiped a tear away from his eye.

"Heh, heh…Well, I guess training starts tomorrow. Be up bright in early! Meet me at the archery range," he smiled. He started to glow. A hand appeared over my eye and spun me around. I heard Conner's voice shout to not look at him. A few seconded later, Conner peeled his hand away from my eyes.

"Why couldn't I look at him?" I asked.

"He was turning into his true divine form. If you had looked, you would have turned into a pile of ashes," Conner said with a smile. I cringed.

"Lovely."

* * *

**Yes, this is yet **_**another **_**Percy Jackson fanfiction, done by yours truly. I won't update unless I get at least three reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter two

**Here's chapter two! I'm glad everyone likes my story so far! I had a little trouble with this chapter, but it's all good. It'll start to get a little more action-y soon. All in due time, my friends. Mwa ha ha ha!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. If I did, Thalia wouldn't be a huntress. Luke would be gone, Bianca **_**wouldn't **_**be gone, and there would be **_**way **_**more Percabeth! Now, onto the story.**

Chapter 2

Stupid Sun God

"Apollo! Stop flirting a help me with this!!" I yelled over at Apollo. It was my first time training with him, but so far, all he had done was flirt with Aphrodite girls. "Apollo!" He was now giving out his number to the girl he was talking to. I was sure she would never call, because, c'mon, who would actually _call _one of the gods?!

"Ok, ok! One second!" He finished scrawling his name at the bottom of the paper he had given the girl. He winked at her. "I will talk to _you _later."

"_Apollo_! Get your flirtatious butt over here!" I walked up behind him and pulled his shirt. I saw him making 'call me' signs with his hands. "Now, teach me something, you lazy sun god!" I don't know why I called him names, I just did. I knew that if I crossed some of the other gods, I would become a pile of ashes. Apollo was different though. I don't know why. Maybe because he was so laid back. Whatever.

"Ok! So, waddya wanna know?" He smiled. _I _rolled my eyes.

"I forgot to ask, but, when I was in the forest, I said that word. Then stuff blew up. What was that all about?" I waited for an answer. Apollo scratched his chin.

"Well, I guess you dug into your subconscious, and pulled out some information. It was probably like instincts for you. I saw it. It was pretty rad," Apollo said. I figured that what he said was a guess, but it sounded like a pretty good one, so I went with it.

"How did you see me? You weren't there…were you?" I looked at him skeptically.

"I'm Apollo! I see all, know all! And…I had a little help from Hephaestus TV. That things films all the capture the flag games," Apollo nodded his head. "Yup, yup."

"I see," I narrowed my eyes. "See all? Cha right." I laughed as Apollo's face turned red.

"Are you questioning my godliness?!" Apollo's voice boomed, "Cuz, I'll have you know, I can turn you into a pile of ash. Right here, right now!" I rolled my eyes.

"But you're not gonna," Apollo shoulders slumped, "because you promised Helios that you would take care of me." I laughed as Apollo face turned back to its normal color.

"Humph, fine!" He moped around for about ten seconds before seeing a nymph. He snapped twice and pointed at her. I kicked the back of his shin.

"APOLLO!" He yelped and turned back to me.

"Fine, fine. Deny a god his fun. And girls."

"Apollo, you're immortal. You have plenty more time to flirt with girls." He laughed.

"Oh ya, I forgot," Apollo answered brightly.

"You _forgot _you were immortal?!" He shrugged. "You're weird. Now teach me something!" I stamped my foot hard on the ground. Ok, I'll admit it. I was wrong. Apollo is _not _fun to train with. Well, unless you want to goof off the whole time.

"_Fine_! Get your bow out," I reached for my back, but then I remembered the necklace. I tugged at the tie in the back and quickly pressed the head. "Ok, now, do you remember the word that you said?"

"No." I could barely remember what happened! How was I supposed to remember the _word _I said?! I've confirmed it. Apollo is nuts.

"Well, lucky for you, I _do_," he smirked. Crazy sun god.

"Well, what _is _it?" I was getting impatient.

"You are just like your dad, did you know that?" I rolled my eyes. "Ok, ok. The word is aphlogos. Now, try saying it while shooting an arrow."

"What will happen if I shoot it at your head?" Apollo ignored me. I took out an arrow and took aim. I inhaled and held my breath for a second before letting it out. "Aphlogos!" I shot the arrow. It exploded, but not as much as it had in the forest. I suddenly felt really tired and dizzy. "I…gotta…sit…" I rubbed my head. "Was…it…ok?"

Apollo smiled. "It was great! It's really hard to try to repeat things that happen on impulse one the first try! Good job! I gotta jet, but I'll catch ya later!"

"Apollo! We just started!" But he shrugged and started to glow. I averted my eyes. I judged it was safe, so I turned around. Apollo was gone and I heard a voice coming towards me. Conner.

"Hey, hey! Chickie! How'd it go?" He stopped when he saw my tired face. He started to run towards me. "Hey, you ok?"

"I used…that word. Made…me tired…Don't…call me…Chickie…" I was sitting on the ground and rubbing my eyes. Conner pulled my arm up. Gods, Conner was pretty strong. Then again, I didn't weigh very much…

"C'mon. We'll get you to the Big House," he said. He put an arm around my waist for balance. I put my arm around his neck. I could tell that I wasn't walking as much as I thought I was because Conner was grunting a little. I tried to pick up the pace. Stupid sun god, making me say aphlogos. Someday I'm going to see what happens when I shoot an arrow at his head.

When we finally got to the Big House, Conner set me down on the steps. Oh, ya. I forgot to mention that I'm staying at the Big House while they build me a small cabin behind all the others. Chiron said it would be a gold color and that it would glitter like my eyes do in the sun. There was going to be a huge mural of Helios's mark on the wall. I couldn't wait. But for now, I was staying at the Big House. The first thing I saw in the morning was Mr. D wearing bright tiger striped spandex. Oh the joys of camp.

"C'mon, let's go inside, Chick- I mean, _Cali_," Conner said. I smiled as I stood up. I slowly walked into my room and flopped down on the bed. I fell asleep right there. I even missed dinner. I was pretty mad about that later.

* * *

_Hello young Half-Blood. Join me. I will teach you to master your powers. You will be so much happier with me. Conner may come, too. Don't kid yourself. You know you want to join. Join ME!_

I woke with a start. I knew that voice. That horrible voice. It belonged to _him_. It belonged to my uncle. Kronos. And I knew. He wasn't going to leave me along. He was going to torment me. But I wasn't going to join him. Never. It's what my father would have wanted.

But still…That voice was evil. Evil is a weird word. It's a word that you use for comic book characters and movie villains. It didn't apply to real life. But it was _the _word to describe Kronos.

I shivered and took off my clothes. I carefully picked out a pair of dark blue jeans and a red shirt. I slipped on my shoes and walked out the door. I was faced with another nightmare. Mr. D in spandex.

"Mr. D, could you maybe not wear those clothes…?" I asked. He was digging into the fridge, his butt sticking in the air. I got to see the spandex in all its glory. Woo-hoo! Luck me. Somehow I didn't feel lucky…

"No," he said simply. He pulled out some grape juice and cold pizza. I didn't really care, so I just ran outside. I started to wonder were Conner was. My mind slowly drifted to my dream and I- Wait. Wasn't I forgetting something?

Apollo!

I ran to the archery range. Apollo was there flirting with the girl I had seen yesterday. Maybe she had been stupid enough to call him after all…

"Hey, Apollo! I'm here!" I yelled at him. I wasn't going to let him finish his conversation with the girl he had been talking to. Nope, not this time. I grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him away from the girl and over to wear the targets were. "C'mon, Sun Boy."

"I wasn't done!" Apollo whined.

"I think I'm going to see what happens when I shoot your head now…" I threatened.

"No hard feelings…" Apollo stopped and stared blankly away from me.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Something stupid, that's what.

"I…I feel a haiku coming on!" I stared blankly at him. He didn't care.

"Cali is so mean,"

"She wants to shoot my head, too,"

"I am not happy!"

He finished and looked back at me with a smile.

"If that was supposed to be a poem, it was the worst one in history," Apollo sulked, "Now let's do some training!"

"Fine! Now, take out your bow," Apollo waited. I quickly grabbed my necklace off my neck and touched the dragon's head. "Ok. I'm going to teach you how to shoot three arrows at once and still hit the bull's eye over there," he pointed to the target, "Ok, take out three arrows and put them on your bow like this," he lined up the arrows on top of each other, "Now, basically you want the top and bottom arrows to tilt slightly toward the middle arrow. Got it?" I nodded, "Ok. Now just…" he let go of the arrows, "shoot!" The arrows made a soft whistling noise as they passed through the air. All of the arrows landed on top of each other, splitting the one beneath it.

"Cool!" I took out three arrows and did as Apollo had instructed. My arrows didn't all land on each other, though. Yes, they hit the center of the target, but not like Apollo's had. I was a little disappointed.

"Don't get mad. It's pretty impossible to get it on the first try," Apollo said. I smiled a little.

"Hey, Apollo?" I asked. He looked at me.

"What's up?"

"What…what was my dad like?" I looked at him. I really wanted to know.

"Well, he was a lot like you. He was a rebel among his brothers and sisters. He had the same color hair as you. Well, it was a little darker. He was the best archer _ever_. And…he liked fire. He really, _really _liked fire," Apollo finished with a laugh.

"I wish I knew him," I said with a sigh.

"Well, I know one thing. He loved you more then anything else. That's why he protected you like he did. I'm sure he would be really proud of what you're growing up to be," Apollo said. He added with a smile, "Now, practice that move I showed you. It had better be perfect by tomorrow! Oh, and before bed, practice with the word. Every time you use it, the easier it will be to do," Apollo started to glow, "See ya!" I turned around then sighed and walked to breakfast.

* * *

"Cali!" Conner ran up to me when I got to the dining area. "You slept almost _all _day and night yesterday! You really must've been wiped out!" He smiled at me.

"Ya. Apollo made me say the word. You know, the one I used in the forest? It is really hard to do. It takes…Well, I think it takes magic or something," I shrugged.

"Wow. You're going to be really awesome once Apollo is done teaching you. You're gonna be all _fwa! Kapwa! Eat that, Kronos! Ya, I'm gonna make you wish you had stayed in that old pit! Hi-ya! Eat my magic arrow explosions! _Ya, it's gonna be rad," Conner said. I started to laugh. Almost everyone was staring at Conner like he was some mental freak. Conner looked around at everybody. "What? Lay off, people! Go back to eating your pancakes." I rolled my eyes.

"You're nuts, Conner. Absolutely nuts," I shook my head. I looked at his fake shocked expression. I giggled. "I'm sowwy! I been a bad wittle girl." Conner rolled his eyes.

"Go eat your pancakes!"

* * *

I was sitting on the beach, looking at the sun set. The sun set always made me a little sad. It was the time my favorite part of nature left for the day. The cold, hard moon took its place. Hardly a good way to finish the day if you ask me. I felt a hand on my shoulder and whipped my head around. "Oh, hey, Conner. I was just watching the sunset. Care to join me?"

"Sure." Conner sat down next to me on the sand. "So…What's going on? I haven't had much of a chance to talk to you."

"Well, I had a horrible dream last night. It was Kronos. He was talking in my mind, telling me to join him," I shivered. Conner noticed and pulled his flannel shirt off and draped it across both of our shoulders. "Mmm, thanks." I mumbled.

"No problem. So, how'd you know it was Kronos?" He looked at me.

"I just know. I know what his voice sounds like. Even before that dream. I just know." I yawned and snuggled into Conner's side. He smiled.

"Is it time for someone to go to bed?" Conner laughed.

"Oh, ya! Apollo told me to do the word before bed. C'mon. Come with me!" I hopped up and ran to the archery range. I tugged off my necklace and jabbed the dragon's head. I pulled out three arrows. I decided to practice two moves in one. I had practiced the three arrows trick so much, I had pretty much mastered it. "Here I go! Stand back, Conner!"

"Ok," Conner stepped back.

I took a deep breath. "Aphlogos!" I let my arrows go. They flew through the air and landed on the center on the target, making a big explosion. I didn't feel as tired as I did the day before, but I was still pretty tired. And dizzy.

"Awesome!" Conner ran up to me and grabbed my shoulders and shook them. "That is so cool, Cali!" He smiled.

"Gotta go to bed now," I mumbled. I smiled at Conner. "Oh, here," I gave him back his flannel shirt. "Night." I made my way back to the Big House. I crossed my fingers that I wouldn't have another Kronos dream.

* * *

I woke with a start. Kronos had entered my dreams again. This time, he showed me what it would be like if we destroyed the gods. It was the worst thing I had ever seen. I felt like I wanted to cry.

I quickly got dressed and ran out of the Big House. I didn't even see Mr. D. I ran to the archery range. Apollo was there, and he wasn't even talking to any girls! It was a miracle.

"Hey, Apollo," I said. He had been playing around with an arrow.

"Hey! Time for your lesson! I take it you mastered the three arrow trick?" I nodded, "Good. I'm going to teach you how to manipulate fire. That was your dad's favorite trick," Apollo said. Manipulate fire, huh? This was going to be fun.

"Awesomeness," I mumbled, "How do we do it?"

"Well, I have brought with me a small fire," he pointed to a barrel that had a few twigs and a small fire in it, "I'm going to show you how to make it _big_! Put you're hand on the fire-"

"Wait, _on _the fire?!" I cut in.

"You're a daughter of Helios! You're not going to burn! Just, do it," Apollo instructed.

"Fine, fine," I mumbled as I stuck my hand over the fire. I shut my eyes and dropped my hand on the fire. I didn't feel anything. I opened my eyes. Something inside me was buzzing around. It was a weird feeling. It was like…_power_. I loved it.

"Good! Now, think of what you want to do and-" But I had already made the fire five times bigger. "Good!!"

"That was easy!" I took my hand off the fire. It returned to its original size. I suddenly felt weak.

"Fire makes you stronger. It's just like Percy with water," he said. He smiled at me. "Lesson over!" He started to glow.

"Apollo!" I yelled, but I had to turn around. Stupid sun god. I want to manipulate fire. I wondered if I could make fire on my own. That would be really cool.

I decided to take a walk around camp. I hadn't really spoken to anyone else besides Conner and Apollo. I walked towards the cabins, just to see what was going on. I waved to a few campers, but they didn't wave back. They looked…almost scared. It was weird. Only Percy and Annabeth waved back at me.

"Um, Percy, can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Sure. Shoot," he answered.

"Why isn't anyone else talking or waving to me?"

"They're afraid of you. You _are _the most powerful being in the world besides titans and gods," he answered, "Happened to me too."

"Ya, ok, thanks," I mumbled. I decided to go see Conner. I was about to knock on the Hermes cabin door, when I heard Conner talking to Travis, his brother. I don't usually eavesdrop, but I just couldn't help it.

"I like that girl from the Aphrodite cabin, but I don't know if she likes me back," Travis was saying.

"Just talk to her! I'm sure she'll like you!" Conner answered. I heard a snort coming from Travis.

"Says the guy who is in love with his…" I heard a muffled noise.

"Don't say it out loud! She might hear you!" Conner must have put a hand over Travis's mouth to shut him up. I wondered who Conner liked. I figured that their conversation was over to I knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Travis said. I walked in. The Stoll brothers were the only people in the cabin. Weird…

"Hey, Cali!" Conner smiled. Travis nudged Conner with his elbow.

"I'll leave you two alone," Travis said with a laugh. He ran out before Conner could punch him in the face. Conner face was red.

"Don't sweat it. Brothers will be brothers," I said with a giggle.

"More like brothers will be _bothers_," Conner mumbled. I laughed."So, what did you come here for?"

"I dunno. Just got bored I guess," I said with a shrug, "You'll never guess what I learned I can do today!" Conner's left eye brow arched, "I can manipulate fire! I can touch fire, and I don't feel anything! It's just like Percy with water, only it's me with fire!"

"Awesome! You are going to be so amazing in battle," Conner smiled. I blushed a little. "Well, you are."

"Thanks, Conner. We're probably going to have to go on a quest sometime soon, so I suggest that you practice with your swords." Conner nodded.

"I have been. I've gotten better already!" He grinned. I smiled back.

"Um…do you wanna go on a walk with me?" Conner nodded, "Cool." We walked outside into the sunlight. We walked along in silence for awhile before Conner pointed to some kid getting beat up by the Ares kids. We ran up to them.

"Beat it! Or so you want me to give you a taste of what I gave your brothers and sisters?!" The Ares kids looked around uneasily.

"But wait! You're unarmed!" An Ares kid said. Conner and I exchanged looks.

"Oh no! You're right!" I acted. The Ares kids snickered and started to surround us. I looked at Conner. I quickly tugged off my necklace and pressed the head. "Woops! Guess you're _wrong_." I put three arrows on my bow and aimed. The Ares kids ran away. Conner and I started laughing. The kid who had gotten beat up smiled at us and ran away.

"That was fun," Conner said. He put an arm around my shoulder. "You're awesome, Cali." I smiled at him and put my necklace back on. We continued to walk around camp until we arrived at the sword arena. "Lemme show you my moves!" I laughed as Conner ran to get two swords. He swished them around really fast, and in a matter of seconds, had completely cut up the practice dummy.

"Wow! You showed that evil dummy who is boss!" I smiled at him. He laughed. "Yo should do some-" But I was cut off by the loud sound of the Chiron's horn. It wasn't dinner of lunch. So it had to be and emergency!

"C'mon!" Conner grabbed my hand and we ran towards the sound of the horn. Chiron was blowing it. A bunch of kids had assembled, but not everyone. That didn't stop Chiron.

"Campers! We are in grave danger! We need a quest _immediately_!" Conner and I exchanged looks. This was _not _going to be good.

* * *

**Ooo! Cliffy! I need at least three more reviews. I know, this chapter was a little boring. I make sure the next chapter has more action. the oracle walks up to me Oh my gods! It's the oracle! What's that? She says she sees a little **_**romance **_**in the future. :-) Review please! It makes my day! And please tell me if anything is wrong or there is something you would like to happen, ect. Thanks!**

**- Chi-Blocker**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Here is chapter three! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I could not possibly own Percy Jackson because I am a girl! Everyone knows that Rick Riordan is a guy.**

Chapter 3

I Try To Kill Conner's Arm

"What's going on?!" A camper yelled from the crowd of kids.

"I'm getting to that," Chiron cleared his throat. Everyone was there now. I held my breath as Chiron began. "I just got a report from one of the gods that Kronos is planning to wake any monsters that have not emerged from their slumber. Once he has done that, he is going to invade. This time, he is bringing _everyone_. We need a quest to stop his before this happens," he eyed us, "We need to _kill _Luke. I don't know what will happen to Kronos, but without a host body, he will be free for Percy to destroy when he turns sixteen. Unless Kronos's body has been finished…Well, whatever the scenario is, we need a quest all the same. Percy?"

"I know the drill," he stood up and shuffled over to the Big House to see the Oracle.

"Now, we wait for Percy's return," Chiron said.

"What do you thinks going to happen?" Conner whispered to me. He was fingering the hem of his shirt like there was no tomorrow.

"I dunno. _You _should know. You've been here longer then me, Mister," I said with a smile. Conner laughed. It sounded more like a nervous laugh to me.

"I guess you're right. Well, Percy's going to come back and tell us what the Oracle said. He'll probably leave out the last line. Then he'll pick Annabeth and Grover to go with him. He'll also pick you, even though it's kinda against the rule. Chiron will try to protest, but Percy will break the rules anyway. He sort of always does. And someone _may _die. Grover or Annabeth will get lost, and the rest of you will have to rescue them. You'll beat Kronos. Hopefully. And then everything will be back to normal!" I stared at Conner. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just that you seem to know exactly what going to happen. Does the same thing always happen on their quests?" I asked.

"More or less," Conner shrugged. I saw Percy walking back toward us.

"Shush! He's back!" I focused my attention on Percy. He was whispering to Chiron. I saw nervousness pass over Chiron's face. He cleared his throat again when Percy was done.

"Well, Percy, you may pick who you want to go with you," Chiron said. Percy walked towards Annabeth. Big surprise. He whispered something in her ear and she nodded and smiled. Percy looked relived and kissed her cheek. Then he walked over to Grover. Grover looked around uneasily. He looked shocked at what Percy was saying. He started to shake his head, but Percy stared him down. Grover finally gave in to whatever Percy was asking. Then Percy walked over to me.

"So, who is going?" I asked quietly.

"So far, Annabeth," Percy said. I blinked at him.

"What about Grover? Isn't he coming?" Percy shook his head.

"I wanted him here. I just didn't think that this quest was right for him, ya know?" I nodded my head even though I didn't. "So, I'm asking you to come. Will you? It would really help!" He looked at me for an answer. I thought about it for a second.

"Can…can Conner come, too?" I asked. I chewed on my lip as I waited for his reply.

"Um…" Percy looked over at Conner who was still pulling on the hem of his shirt, "Can he fight?"

"Ya! He's really good with two swords."

"At once?" I nodded, "Awesome. Sure. I guess he can come."

"Yes! Thanks, Percy!" I smiled and ran over to Conner to tell him the news.

"I…I'm coming too?" I nodded my head, "R-really? Wow." He looked a little shocked. I was about to say something when Chiron shouted something over the talking campers.

"Every camper who is going on the quest, report to the Big House!" He trotted off to the Big House.

"Let's go," I said. I grabbed Conner's hand and pulled him along. He still seemed shocked.

When we got to the Big House, Percy and Annabeth were already there. Percy was talking to Annabeth in a low tone. Annabeth nodded at his words a few times. I sat down on a chair near Conner. Chiron looked us over.

"Percy? Will you please tell them what the Oracle said?" Percy nodded and stood up.

"Ok," he began, "You shall start your quest with new faces and old,"

"New faces! That must be us," I interrupted.

"And form a plan that you may regret,"

"Huh?" Conner said.

"Two will find what they can from the titan whose age was gold,"

"Kronos," Annabeth spat.

"But what you find will not be what you expect,"

"Weird…" I mumbled.

"Justice may be won,"

"Awesome!" Conner piped up.

"But at a price too much for some,"

"I got cash," Conner joked. I punched him in the arm.

"But beware, that death is inevitable." Percy stared at the floor.

"Wow. That didn't really rhyme, did it?" Conner said, trying to cheer everyone up. (**A/N: Sorry about the bad prophecy! I'm not the best with those…**)

"I'm sure it will come clear in time, young half-bloods," Chiron said with a smile, "Everyone should start getting ready for the quest. We will leave in tomorrow." Chiron was about to walk off when I asked a question.

"Where are we going? And what about my training with Apollo?" I raised an eye brow.

"As for question number one, you are going to San Francisco. As for question number two, I think Apollo can handle coming to meet you wherever you may be." He smiled and winked. He must've known how big of a slacker Apollo was. I laughed to myself.

"Well, people, we better start packing!" Annabeth said. She grabbed Percy's hand and started to walk towards the cabins, whispering about the quest.

"See ya in the morning," Conner mumbled. I could tell he was as nervous about the quest as I was. I sighed to myself and walked toward the archery range to practice the word.

I pulled off my necklace a tapped the head. Quickly pulling out three arrows and placing them on the bow, I took a deep breath. I focused on the target and let go, saying the word. "Aphlogos!" The arrows exploded and bunch of targets and a rack of bows. I winced. It had made a much bigger explosion this time. I also didn't feel so tired and dizzy. I mean, sure, I was tired and dizzy, but not _nearly _as much as I had before. That was a good sign.

* * *

"Time to go!" I heard a pounding on my door. The voice had belonged to Mr. D. "Get out of bed, you lazy daughter of a sun!" I giggled. He sounded pretty ticked off.

"Ok! Let me get dressed!" I yelled back. There wasn't a reply so I figured Mr. D had either gone away, or was tapping his foot and waiting for me outside my door. I put on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt that had an upside-down question mark on it. I ran outside my room. Thankfully, Mr. D wasn't there, so I just ran outside to were Chiron had told me to meet them at. Everyone was there.

"Hey, Cali!" Conner said with a grin. I smiled back and ruffled his messy brown hair.

"Right back at 'cha!" I said.

"Everyone is ready I presume?" Chiron asked. We all nodded our heads in agreement. "Good. Now, Argus will take you two-thirds of the way to California. You have to travel the rest of the way. Am I understood?" We all nodded again, "Ok. Here, Percy." He handed him a pouch of golden drachmas and a wallet full of American money.

"Thanks," Percy mumbled as he stuffed the money into his backpack.

"Ok, this is goodbye," Chiron smiled at us. I could swear that there were a few small tears in his eyes. "Good-luck, campers!" He all said our good-byes and piled into the van.

"Whoa!" The guy who was driving that van had eyes _all _over him. On his neck, arms, legs, even his hands!

"Don't be rude!" Conner whispered with a laugh. I smiled. Percy and Annabeth sat in the very back row of seat while Conner and I sat in the middle row of seats.

"All settled?" Argus asked. He had a loud voice. Really loud. Anyway, we all nodded, _again_. My neck was starting to get tired. "Here we go!" I grabbed Conner's arm and squeezed. Conner's eyes turn pink, but he covered with a laugh.

"My arm is going to suffocate!" Conner said. I rolled my eyes.

"Arms can't suffocate!" I laughed.

"Yes they can! And myarm is going to _die_ very soon if you don't let go," Conner said seriously. Then he laughed. I let go of his arm and rolled my eyes.

"I'm telling you, arms _can't _die!" I mumbled with a smiled. Conner heard me though.

"Well, if they get frost bite, and it's bad enough, the doctors will have to chop off your arm!" He made a slicing motion at my arm.

"Quit it! That's just freaky!" I said with a frown. Conner laughed then placed his hands behind his head. Slowly, his eyes started to flutter closed.

"_Don't _tell me you're going to sleep! I told you! You _snore_," I stared at him, my eyes wide open. He opened one eye.

"Deal with it. We have a long trip and I'm going to take a nap!" I slapped him in the stomach.

"_No _you're not! You are going to stay awake! You got that?!" My finger had made its may up to his throat, as if it were a sword. Conner threw up his arms in mock surrender.

"Don't hurt me! I'll stay awake, ok?!" He looked at my finger at his throat. His eyes crossed as he was doing it. I pulled my hand away and laughed. "What?"

"You look funny when you cross your eyes!"

* * *

Conner and I talked almost the whole time we were in the car, which was all day. The sun had set and the stars were shining by the time the car stopped. We were in what looked like one of those trailer parks.

"Why did we stop?" Annabeth called from the back seat.

"Because I can't drive all night, Missy. Now, who's going to have the first watch?" Before any of us could answer, Percy's had shot up. "I guess Percy will." Percy smiled and kissed Annabeth's cheek.

"Sleep tight!" He pulled open the car door and crawled outside.

"Night, kiddies. Sweet dreams!" Argus told us. He shut all his eyes and folded his arms.

"Me and sweet dreams don't go together," I mumbled. Unfortunately, Conner heard me.

"Are you going to be ok?" He asked, obviously concerned. I shrugged.

"Depends on how Kronos wants to torture me," I tried to smile. I think it came out more like a loop sided frown-smile thing. Conner raised an eyebrow, but let it slide. He lay down on the floor between the front seats and out seats. "You sure you want to sleep on the floor?" I asked.

"It's fine," Conner said. I shrugged and lay down on the seats.

* * *

_Hello? Who's there?!_

_Don't worry, Cali. It's me, your father._

_Dad? …Dad!_

_Cali, I miss you so much. I am so proud of you. I just want to warn you of Kronos. He can be very persuasive. I love you, Cali. I must go now. This is the last time I will be able to visit your dreams. Good-bye, my daughter._

_Dad? Dad! Don't go! Please! Dad!_

"Cali! Wake up!" Conner was shaking my shoulders, "What's wrong? You were shouting 'Dad.' Did you dream about Helios?" I stared into Conner's eyes.

"Y-yes. But he said it would be the last time he could talk to me," I said quietly. Percy and Annabeth were looking at me too. "I'm fine, people. What time is it?"

"Around seven," Annabeth said. I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"I gotta go train with Apollo. Chiron said he would meet us wherever we are." I pulled open the door and stepped outside. "Apollo?" I said. I looked around for him, but didn't see him.

"Over here!" I heard Apollo's voice shout from behind the van. I walked around the van, and, sure enough, there was Apollo.

"Hey, Apollo. What are you going to teach me today?" I tugged off my necklace and pressed it.

"How to make fire! I'm just going to teach you how to make a small flame since you know how to manipulate the fire," Apollo cleared his throat, "Ok. All you do is but your hand on anything that will burn and say aphlogos. Then you can manipulate it or whatever. Got it?" I nodded, "Ok. Try it on the grass."

"Ok," I said as I took a deep breath. I placed my hand on a patch of grass. "Aphlogos!" Sure enough, a small fire started. I manipulated it so that it swirled around. Apollo started to clap. I quickly put out the fire.

"That's really cool! Good job!" He started to glow and I turned around and opened the door to the van.

"That was so cool!" Conner said as soon as I got into the van. I smiled.

"That _was_ really cool," Annabeth said with a smile. "It's like you with water, Percy."

"Ya. Only, Cali gets a teacher," Percy said with a laugh. I smiled and sat down.

"Are you tired?" Conner asked.

"A little," I smiled, "Hey, Argus! Can we get going?" Argus nodded his head and started up the van.

* * *

"So, then I was all-" Conner was bragging about some monster that he had killed when Argus interrupted him.

"Kids! This is as far as I can take you. Sorry!" I looked out the window. I saw long, flat plain. There was dead grass and a few scattered dead trees. And dust. There was a lot of dust.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Texas. Now get out kids! I have to get back to camp," Argus pressed a button that unlocked the doors to the van.

"Texas?" Percy asked. Annabeth started giggling. "There isn't any water here!" Percy slumped his shoulders, "Not cool."

"There are quite a few bottles of water in the trunk. Now you best get going!" We all climbed out of the van and unloaded the trunk of the car. Argus quickly drove off, leaving us alone in the middle of nowhere.

"Let's get going," Percy mumbled. I could tell that he wasn't happy about the whole Texas situation.

"No," I said suddenly. Everyone looked at me. "It's almost night. It gets kind of cold at night."

"How do you know?" Annabeth asked.

"I'm sort of the daughter of Helios. The sun. I can tell when it is about to go down," I said with a shrug. The others couldn't argue, so we set up our tents. There was one for the girls and one for the guys.

"Night, Cali," Conner said with a smile.

"Night, Conner," I smiled back. His eyes were kind of glued on me. I waved a hand in front of his face. "Earth to Conner! Do you read me?" Conner snapped back into it and blushed.

"Ya, um, goodnight," his eyes darted around before he ran back into his tent. I laughed a little and stepped into my tent. Annabeth was in it, brushing her hair. She smiled at me.

"He likes you, ya know." She winked at me.

"What? Who?" I had a funny feeling that I knew who it was…

"Conner! When you aren't looking, he just stares at you. Like when you were doing that thing with the fire, he was in complete La-La-Land! It was hilarious."

"He does not like me! We're just friends!" I hoped my face wasn't blushing as hard as I thought it was.

"Mmm-hmm," Annabeth said with a smile before slipping into her sleeping bag. I glared at her for a second before tucking myself into my sleeping bag. He didn't like me. He _couldn't _like me. Could he?

I eventually went to sleep. I had another dream where Kronos was speaking to me in my mind, but I was woken up by Percy's voice.

"HELLHOUND!"

* * *

**Ooo! Another cliffy. I'm so bad. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! It will start to get more exciting soon. I promise! Thanks to all my reviewers! You would not believe how happy it makes me to see your comments! Remember, if there is anything wrong, or if there is something you would like to see more of, or if you have ideas, tell me in a reply!**

**-Chi-Blocker**

**P.S- If any one who is reading this story is any good at drawing...fan art would be really, _really _awesome. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Here is chapter 4! I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson.**

Chapter 4

We Form a Plan

I bolted out of my sleeping bag and ran out of the tent. A second later, Conner appeared by me. I tugged off my necklace and pressed it. Conner already had his two swords in his hands. We both exchanged looks before running over to help Percy and Annabeth. Well, I couldn't see Annabeth because she had put her hat on.

"Conner, you help Annabeth with the back! I'll stay with Cali and preoccupy the mouth!" Percy shouted. Well, more like grunted. He was trying to fight off a huge set of teeth.

"You going to be ok?" Conner said. I was about to run off and help Percy, but Conner grabbed my arm. His eyes were full of concern.

"I'll be fine!" I was trying to break out of Conner's grip, but he was clinging on really hard.

"Cali, please! I couldn't bear if you…I couldn't live without…If you…I wouldn't be able to…" Conner's eyes were darting around everywhere. His voice was full of panic.

"Conner!" I snapped. "I need to go! I'll be fine!" He still wouldn't let go. I was about to slap him, I was so frustrated. Percy was going to get _killed _if he didn't let go. "_Conner. Let…me…go…now_," I said through clenched teeth.

"Cali! You could get killed!" Conner looked like he was about to cry.

"Percy _will _get killed if I don't help!" Conner still wouldn't let go. I tried to think of what would make him let go. Suddenly I remembered something Annabeth had said to me last night. I hesitated for a second before leaning in and kissing Conner's cheek. His grip loosened instantly and I ran to help Percy.

"What took you so long?!" Percy said to me.

"Boys," I said angrily. Percy looked at me funny before focusing on the giant hellhound again. I stepped back a few steps before pulling out three arrows. I aimed my bow. "APHLOGOS!" And just like that, the hellhound was gone.

"That was awesome, Cali!" Annabeth said. She had taken off her hat and was standing next to me.

"Thanks," I said with a small smile. I looked over at Percy. He was sitting down on the ground and catching his breath. He looked tired. Wait. Tired?! I just used the word and I wasn't even tired. "Conner! I used the word and I'm not even tired!" Conner was looking at the ground.

"Th-that's great," he said without even looking up. I frowned. He didn't sound very excited. I kissed his cheek, didn't I? He should be jumping up and down! What was wrong with him?

"Conner? Are you ok?" He didn't answer. Instead, he walked away from or little "campsite." I was about to run after him, too, but Annabeth grabbed my arm.

"Don't. I saw what you did. I wouldn't go running after him now. He probably needs time to sort things out." She smiled at me, but then frowned. "Wait. _Why _did you kiss his cheek? Was it because, you know, you like him? Or because you wanted him to let go?" When she said that, I regretted ever kissing him.

"I…I don't know. I mean, I like him…but more as a friend. I think. Ugh! I don't know!" I banged my head with the palms of my hand.

"It's ok. It was the same for me with Percy. I kissed him once when we were still just friends. It was weird. I kept wondering if I liked him as a friend…or more." Annabeth smiled.

"Wait. You used to be just friends? Some Aphrodite kids said it was love at first site with you two!" Annabeth laughed.

"That's what the Aphrodite kids want to think! It defiantly was _not _love at first site!" She laughed again.

"Oh…" I felt a little embarrassed. "Should I go after Conner then?" I said, trying to change the subject.

"No. Just leave him with his thoughts. Well, unless you decide that you _like _like him. Then you should go after him." She smiled.

"This is so confusing!" I stomped off into my tent.

* * *

"Where's Conner?! He's been gone for hours!" I said. It was true, too. He had never came back after the battle.

"Maybe it's time to go look for him?" Annabeth said with a small shrug.

"Ya think?!" I rolled my eyes and ran off in the direction that I had seen Conner go.

I had been looking for about ten minutes when a hand clamped over my mouth.

"MMM! HMM!" I tried to say.

"Cali?!" I heard Conner's voice say. The hand fell away from my mouth. He grabbed my shoulders and swung me around. I was now staring into his chocolaty-brown eyes.

"Hey, Conner," I said. It came out more like a squeak, though. My eyes started to drift away from his.

"Hey, Cali. Sorry about, you know, scaring you just now," he said.

"Ya, uh, that's ok," I smiled slightly, "Let's go back to Annabeth and Percy."

"Ya, ok," Conner answered. He smiled and walked back towards camp.

"You found him!" Annabeth said with a smile.

"Ya. At first-" I started to say. I was silenced by Percy coming toward us. He looked horrible. Like he hadn't slept for days.

"What's wrong, Percy?" Annabeth said as she walked up beside him.

"I know what the second line of the prophecy means," Percy said with a frown.

"The one were it says, "and form a plan that you may regret"?" I asked. Percy nodded.

"So what's the plan?" Conner asked. Percy closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"You and Cali have to join Kronos."

"WHAT?!" Conner and I said at the same time. I was sure Percy had gone insane.

"As spies!" Percy said, as if it made us feel better.

"Why would you want us to do that?" I asked.

"Because you could get close to Luke and Kronos. Find their week spots. Learn their secrets. I know it's a lot to ask, but…I think it's the only way we're going to win." Percy sighed and waited to an answer.

"Fine. I can't believe I'm doing this, but fine. This completely goes against everything I believe in! But we need to defeat Kronos, so…I guess this is the only way," I said. Conner looked at me with a frown.

"Cali…don't…" Conner said. But the he added, "I guess if Cali's going, then I have to go to protect her."

"Protect me?! I don't need protection! I need a friend!" I smacked Conner's forehead with the palm of my hand.

"Fine, fine!" Conner said with a small smile.

* * *

"Are you guys sure you want to do this?" Percy asked me. I nodded. Then he looked at Conner and he nodded, too.

We had traveled for a few more days, battled a few more monsters, and finally got to Mount Tam. It was huge and it scared me a little. I could see the Princess Andromeda harbored in a port not far away.

"Ok, let's go. Bye guys! We'll IM you as soon as we find anything out!" With that, Conner grabbed my hand and we raced towards the Princess Andromeda. We didn't have enough guts to go up Mount Tam.

When we got to the ship, we found a small ladder leading up to the top, so we climbed it. No one was on the ship. Well, not were we could see them.

"Hello? Anybody here? We need to see Luke!" Conner yelled out. I squeezed his hand, which I was still holding. We were about to give up, when a pale figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Luke?" I asked. The pale person nodded.

"Are you here to join?" Luke asked. We both nodded. Luke's face twisted into an evil smile. "Good. Lord Kronos will be so happy to know that his niece had joined his cause." I gulped. "First though, I will get you two situated in your own rooms. Follow me." We followed Luke down a small hall of doors. He stopped at one and waved us in. It looked like any hotel room except it had a door in the far corner.

"What is the door for?" Conner asked, waving his hand toward the door.

"That connects to your room," he said, talking to Conner.

"Cool."

"Have fun. Lord Kronos will come see you soon." Luke was out the door before I could protest. I head a click outside. He must have locked the door.

"Here we are." Conner said with a sigh. I ran and jumped onto the bed. It was really soft. I grabbed one of the pillows and squeezed it tightly. Conner smiled at me. He walked over and sat down next to me on the bed.

"Conner?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm glad you're here." I let go of the pillow and wrapped my arms around his neck. He hesitated before hugging me back.

"Me, too." I pulled out of his hug and picked up a TV remote. I pressed the button that said 'power' and started clicking through the channels. I stopped at a channel that had a show called 'Sunrise Earth.' It was showing different sunrises. Just sunrises. That's all. No talking, nothing.

"This looks cool!" I smiled and wiggled into a place under the sheets of the bed.

"Nine hundred channels and you watch _sunrises_?" Conner said with a laugh. He had pinked up a TV guild and was waving it in front of my face.

"Well, ya. It's better then, I dunno, Disneychannel or something," I said with a shrug.

"Whatever," Conner said with a small laugh.

"What do you think Kronos will do to us?" I said. I shivered and buried myself into the sheets even more.

"I dunno. Question us, maybe. We should probably get our stories straight," he smiled, "Ok. Let's say that…the people at camp don't trust you because your dad was a titan."

"Sounds good. What about you? Why would _you _be here?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Um…We became friends, so I decided to go with you?" Conner looked at me for agreement.

"I don't think so. Maybe because…no. That's stupid," I said with a sigh.

"What? C'mon! Tell me," Conner said, giving my shoulder a little nudge.

"Gods…fine. What if…I dunno…we sort of…like Percy and Annabeth!" I said, leaving out most of what I was trying to say. I think Conner got it, though.

"You mean like…like we…sort of…fell into…the L-word?" Conner said, his ears turning slightly pink.

"If the L-word is…uh…you know…_love_…then yes…" I avoided looking at Conner. Gods, this was embarrassing.

"Uh…ya. I think that would work. B-but only if you want to!" Conner said. The pink had now spread to his face.

"Ya. It's convincing. So…we just started to like each other…and you didn't want to be without me…and I didn't want to be without you…so you just came with me. Is that good?" I asked. Blush must be contagious. I was sure that's what I was doing.

"Ya. That's good," Conner said. His face started to return to its normal color. "Hey! That's a cool one!" He pointed to the TV. It was a sunset in the mountains.

"Ya. I want to go there sometime and just look at the sunset," I said dreamily.

"Bring a jacket," Conner mumbled. I threw a pillow at him and he laughed. He was about to go into his room and his back was turned, so I grabbed a pillow and quietly got out of my bed. He was about to open the door, but I wacked his head with the pillow.

"Ha! I gotcha!" I smiled a wacked him again.

"Quit it!" He ran over to my bed and pick up a pillow. Soon, we were having a full-blown pillow fight. I wacked him, he wacked me, and so on. We both started laughing our brains out. I was about to wacked Conner, but the door opened. I stared at Luke, who had opened the door, and dropped my pillow. Conner, who had been crouched on the floor with a pillow over his head, stood up and threw the pillow over on the bed. Luke raised an eyebrow.

"I see you're having fun…Kronos couldn't come see you, so he asked me to question you. Cali, you're first. Conner, wait in your room." He waved a hand towards Conner's door. Conner quickly walked into his room and shut the door.

"So, why did you decide to join us?" Luke asked.

"Uh…because nobody would trust me at camp since my dad is a titan," I said.

"I see. And why did Conner join us?" He asked.

"Because…" I hoped I was blushing, "When I was at camp…Conner and I…we sort of…started to like each other. A lot. So…he didn't want me to go away…so he came with me." I tried to smile.

"Uh-huh. Love. Never cared much for it myself. No matter. You are free to go. Tell Conner that it is his turn now. Oh, and wait in his room." I walked over and opened Conner's door.

"Your turn!" I smiled as Conner walked out of the room. I closed the door behind him.

About ten minutes later, Conner opened the door. "How'd it go?"

"Fine. C'mon." Conner grabbed me hand and pulled me back into my room. Luke was still there.

"I'll be going now. Dinner will be brought up to you in about an hour," Luke said as he walked out of my room. I heard the little click again, which meant that he locked the door.

"He made me so nervous!" I said to Conner with a small laugh.

"Ya, I know," Conner said.

"What did you say to him?" I asked.

"The same thing that we said we would. You?"

"I did too." I smiled at him. He was still holding my hand. "Conner?"

"Ya?"

"Uh…you can let- Never mind."

* * *

**Lots of Cali x Conner fluff in there for you guys! I hope you all liked the chapter!**

**Sunset Earth is a real show. My grandfather watches it all the time!**

**I need at least three more reviews before I can update.**

**-Chi-Blocker**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took so long for me to update! I'm having a minor writer's block with the sory. If you have any ideas about what should happen, tell me!**

**Please check out my profile. I have some fanart of Cali!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson.**

Chapter 5

I Show Off to Luke

"Ok, when is dinner going to be here?!" I said angrily. We had been waiting for almost two hours, and I was getting ticked off.

"Dunno. Just cool your jets," Conner said with a sly smile. I scowled at him.

"I'm freaking hungry here!" I shouted. Stupid Kronos, not giving us any food.

"C'mon, Cali. It'll be here soon. Let's watch a movie or something. Don't we get HBO?" Conner asked, grabbing the TV remote and pressing the 'power' button.

"I think so," I mumbled. Conner was flipping through the movie channels.

"Hey. How about 'Jumper?' " Conner asked.

"Whatever. Just put something on so I can _try _to forget about my hunger," I said with a scowl. Conner laughed.

* * *

The movie turned out to be pretty good. In the middle of it, food _finally _came up. It looked pretty good, too.

"Cali! Slow down!" Conner said as I stuffed a piece of bread and three spoonfuls of soup into my mouth.

"Mmmph!" I mumbled, a few drops of soup spilling out of my mouth and down my chin. Conner smiled and rubbed it away with his thumb. "Thmmph." That was supposed to be a 'thanks' for you people who can't read gibberish.

"Chew sloooowly," Conner said. Of course, I didn't listen to him and ended up choking on some food. Conner laughed and handed me a glass of water. I grabbed it eagerly and gulped it down. Aw, man! I started to choke on the water. Conner just started laughing.

"You pig-headed son of a thief!" I said when I finished choking. I threw a pillow at him.

"Hey! I'm not the one choking on my food then coking on the _water _that was supposed to stop the choking!" Conner said with a smile.

When he put it that way…

"Well, you shouldn't have been laughing!" I said angrily. Conner just smirked.

"My sincerest apologies, my lady," Conner said with a small bow. I stuck my nose in the air.

"That's better. Now, get on your knees, you insolent swine-head of a peasant!" I said as I crossed my arms.

"Oh, yes, Queen Cali!" I smiled. I was about to yell at him in some queenly manner, when I heard a knock on the door.

"Ugh, who's that?" I mumbled as I walked over to the door.

Oh, man.

I was staring into the face of some…some…some _thing_. It was, like, half lizard, half person. Ick. Even worse, it was carrying a freaking _spear_.

"You are wanted by the masssssster," Lizard-Lady said. Well, more like hissed.

"Uh…Luke or Kronos?" I asked cautiously. Lizard-Lady seemed to think for a minute. Pfft. As if her brain was capable of that. Ha!

"Issss there a diffferenssse?" Lizard-Lady hissed. I was taken aback.

"Uhh…" My eyes darted around, looking for something to get me out of this.

"Come!" Lizard-Lady said as she grabbed my arm and pulled me out of my room.

"Hey! Watch it!" I heard Conner say. Next thing I knew, I was a human tug-of-war rope.

"Conner! Cool it! I'll be fine! Just let me go for crying out loud!" Conner seemed to be embarrassed. He let go, though.

"Be careful, ok?" Conner stared into my eyes. My face felt hot, but I nodded. He gave me a quick hug and then stepped back into my room. Lizard-Lady quickly locked it.

"Come!"

"I get it," I mumbled.

* * *

"Hello, Cali. I'm so glad you could join me," Luke said with a smile. It wasn't a very happy smile, if you ask me.

"I had a choice?!" I yelled, my eyes bugging out. Luke ignored me.

"I'm sure you're wondering why you're here. It is because I want to see what you can do. As in your powers. Will you show me?" Luke asked, walking up next to me. I shivered. This guy was creeping me OUT.

"Do I have a choice?" I asked, taking a step away from Luke.

"Ah, no."

"Didn't think so," I mumbled angrily.

"Will you show me or not?" Luke asked again, getting slightly impatient.

I thought for a moment. If I showed him, that could be the end of me. If I didn't, Luke would probably give me the boot. I decided to show him _half _my powers. Ya, that would work.

"Ok, sure. What the hey, I'll do it," I said, smiling mischievously. "Who wants to be a target?" Everyone took a giant step back. "Aw, c'mon! Give yourself up for the sake so I can show Luke!" Luke smiled and grabbed the closest monster's arm. At least, I think it was an arm.

"Why me?!" I heard the monster whine.

"Ok, stand back!" I pushed up my sleeves and grabbed my necklace. After I pressed it, I put two, not three, arrows on the bow and aimed. "Aphlogos!"

Bye, bye Mr. Monster!

Luke clapped slowly and walked up to me. "Very good. Is that all you can do?"

"Well," I chewed on my lower lip, "I can touch fire without getting burned. And I really good with archery. That's all, though. Is that good enough for you?" Luke narrowed his eyes. My heart felt like a little hamster was running around on a wheel. Gods, this guy was freaky!

"Fine. You may go back to your boyfriend now," Luke said with a wave of his hand.

"Wha- Boy- Oh. Oh, ya. Ya, uh, ok," I hurried back to my room.

"How'd it go?" Conner asked after a Lizard-Lady had locked me into the room.

"Fine. Luke asked me to show him my powers and I did." Conner leaned in to whisper into my ear.

"_All _of them?"

"No. Only half," I whispered back. Conner smiled at me.

* * *

"Gahh! Who knew being evil could be so stinking _boring_?!" I yelled. I was hanging upside down off my bed.

"Ya, I know it is. We're just going to have to deal with it until they trust us enough to let us out of this joint. Now, shush! This is my favorite person!" Conner's face was glued to the TV. It was some dancing show. 'You Think You Know How to Groove?' Nah. That wasn't it. 'You Want to Dance?' Nope. Oh ya! 'So You Think You Can Dance.' That was it.

"Ohmygods," Conner breathed. "She is so amazing. Cali, learn to dance like that!" I threw my shoe at his head. "Ow! You should! It would be so cool. You could manipulate the fire so it would dance around you!"

"Go to Hades," I mumbled. Conner didn't hear me. "Why don't you learn to dance like that?!" I said as I pointed at the TV screen.

"I can," I rolled my eyes. "I'm, like, the master of the chicken dance. I can do it in my sleep!"

"That does _not _count!" I said.

"You're just jealous." I threw my other shoe at him.

"Ow! Watch it!" Conner said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry. I was aim for a jerk. Oh, wait. You _are _a jerk!" I said with a scowl. Conner rolled his eyes and smiled at me. Whoa there. That smile looked different. Conner's smiles must have multiple aliases.

Weird…

Aw, jeez. Conner was still smiling at me. "Conner…? Hello? Earth to Conner?" I waved a hand in front of his face. He seemed to snap out of it.

"Oh, uh, sorry." I could swear he was blushing as he turned back to lookat the TV screen.

"So…When do you think the dinner will come?" I asked. Conner glared at me.

* * *

**So, there you have it! I'll start working on the next chapter very soon!! I hope you enjoyed the small amount of Cali x Conner fluff in there xD**

**Sorry that this chapter was shorter then the rest... As I said, minor writer's block!**

**-Chi-Blocker**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is chapter six! I'm sure you all will enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own PJatO!!**

Chapter 6

Busted!

"C'mon, Conner! You gotta keep up!" I yelled. Conner was chasing me around the pool. Yes, you heard right. The pool. Luke had finally let us out of our rooms.

"Ugh," Conner groaned. He had been trying to catch me for almost twenty minutes, and he was getting tired. I smirked and turned my back to him. That was a mistake on my part.

"Conner!!" Conner grabbed me around the waist and threw me into the pool. "Conner! I hate swimming!!" Conner smiled evilly.

"Too bad." I let out a frustrated yell and tried to swim to the edge of the pool. Conner smiled again and jumped into the pool after me.

"Conner," I moaned. He smiled at me as he swam circles around me on his back.

"What? Can't swim?" Conner teased. I shot him an angry look. He just kept on swimming circles around me. Fortunately, he came a little to close and I grabbed his foot.

"Gotcha! Now take me to the edge!" Conner scowled but took me to the edge anyway.

"Glad you're having fun," I heard a voice say from the other edge of the pool. I turned my head. Aw man. It was Luke.

"Do you need anything?" I said, trying to sound happy to see him.

"No. I was just…watching," he said. He smiled and walked back towards his room.

"Ok, that was weird," Conner said. I nodded my head in agreement before pulling myself out of the pool.

"Thanks a lot, Conner. Now I'm all wet," I said with a scowl. Conner just smiled innocently.

"We should probably review the things we've found out about Kronos's plans so far," Conner said. That was random.

"Ok. Well, we know that he's planning to envade gather up most of the monsters. Then he's going to use a spy that's inside camp to allow the monsters to come in. That's all, right?" I said. Conner frowned and nodded his head.

"We should tell that to Percy and Annabeth."

"Well do that back in our rooms," I said. Conner nodded.

"Hey," Conner said suddenly.

"What?"

"Wanna go start a fight?" I grinned evilly and nodded my head. "Ok then."

* * *

"Are you sure?" A big cyclops asked.

"Yup. That is exactly what she thinks of your mama," Conner said.

"I gonna make that guy eat dirt!" Mister Cyclops said.

* * *

"That can't be true!" A Lizard Lady said.

"That is what he said!" I said.

"He'sss going to pay!"

* * *

"Ok, you told Lizard Lady that the cyclops thinks that her butt is the size of Texas?" Conner asked. I nodded.

"And you told Mister Cyclops that Lizard Lady thinks his mama is butt-ugly?" I asked. Conner smiled and nodded.

"You know, I'm sure that Lizard Lady has never seen his mom," Conner said.

"He's so dumb, he probably didn't even realize that."

"Shh! Here they come!" Conner put up and hand. We were hiding behind a big flowerpot.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Lizard Lady said.

"I'm gonna kill _you_!" Mister Cyclops said. Then, all Hades broke out. It turned into a full out war between a few Lizard Ladies and a few cyclops.

"Oh, man. This is _too _funny!" Conner whispered. I smiled.

"Totally! We should have done this ages ago! Wha-oh. Looks like the Dark Overlord has arrived!" I pointed to Luke, who was now walking toward the fight.

"Act like you're trying to stop them!" Conner said. We jumped out from behind the pot and started to try to stop them.

"What is going on?!" Luke bellowed. All the monsters stopped to look at him. "You scum! You're all assigned to kitchen duty for the next _millennia_!" The monsters started to grumble as they walked away. Luke shot us a dirty look before walking away. Conner and I burst into laughter.

"That was so good!" I said through bursts of laughter.

"I know!" Conner said. We quieted down after about five minutes. I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand.

"We should probably go and contact Percy and Annabeth," I said. Conner nodded and grabbed my hand. I stared and him blankly. "What? We're supposed to be going out, remember?"

"Oh, uh, ya," I said. I swear my face must have looked like a tomato from blushing so much. I looked away from Conner's face as we walked back to our rooms.

"Ok, let's do this!" Conner said. We walked into the bathroom and turn on the water. Conner put old Windex bottle under the water. When it had filled up, we walked over to the window.

"I'll spray, you talk," I said. Conner nodded as I started to spray.

"O goddess, accept my offering. Show me Percy Jackson," Conner mumbled as he threw a golden drachma into the mist. "Hey, Percy! You read me?"

"Wha…? Oh. Hey Conner," Percy said.

"Ok, so here's what we got so far," Conner cleared his throat, "Luke is planning to gather tons of monsters to form a huge army. Then, he's going to use a spy that is inside the camp to let the monsters in. You can guess what happens next."

"All Hades will break loose," Percy mumbled. "Ok, thanks guys." Conner waved his arm through the mist, breaking the image of Percy.

"Do you think-"

Before Conner could finish what he was about to say, Luke and two Lizard Ladies bust through the boor. I mean, literally busting the door off its hinges. "It looks like we have a spy on our hands. What do you think we should to with them?" Luke asked the Lizard Ladies.

"I ssssssay we feed them to the ccccyclopssss," lizard number one said.

"I ssssssay we put them in jail and let them rot," number two said.

"Excellent ideas, ladies. But I'm afraid we'll have to kill them right here," Luke smiled evilly and took out his sword. "Any last words?"

"Ya. Actually yes," Conner said. I turned to stare at him. "Cali…if we don't make it our of this alive…I just want you to know that…uh…"

"Conner what are you- Mmmph!" I was cut off my Conner's mouth on mine. My eyes opened wide before they started to flutter closed. The world became fuzzy. I was only aware of being kissed, but Luke's snickering woke me up from my trance. I pulled away from Conner with a gasp. Conner turned to glare at Luke. He pulled out his swords and charged.

"Thissss should be funny," a Lizard Lady said. I knew Conner would never make it. Luke was supposed to be one of the best sword fighters ever! I tugged off my necklace and pressed it. Luckily, Luke didn't notice me.

"Aphlogos," I whispered. Three arrows shot out of my bow. Two hit the Lizard Ladies. They erupted into dust. The other arrow hit Luke in the gut and exploded. Ew. I don't want to tell you what happened next. It was not pleasant. But at least I got Luke to go away. Did I kill him? I'm not sure…

"C'mon, Conner! Let's go!" I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the edge of the boat. "Hey, Apollo! If you're listening, we could really, _really _use a ride!!" Thanks the gods he was. A flash of bright light appeared next to us.

"Hey, kiddies! Need a lift?" Apollo said with a smile. I glared at him.

"Duh!" Conner and I hopped into his red sports car.

"Step on it!" Conner yelled. I stared at him. "What? That's what they say in the movies." I smiled.

"First time riders, hold on tight!" Apollo said before we shot up into the air. I could here the roars of monsters fade into the background. We were safe.

For now.

* * *

"Here we are! Half Blood Hill!" Apollo said. We got out of his car and said our 'thank-yous.' "Hey, Conner! Way to plant one on her!" Apollo said with a snicker before flying off. I made a mental note to kill him next time I saw him.

"Uh…ya. We, uh, better go and tell Chiron the things we learned," Conner said. I was blushing like Hades now.

"Ya. Let's go," I mumbled. I quickly walked towards the Big House.

* * *

"Hey, Chiron! We're back!" I yelled. I heard the patter of hoofs coming towards us from down the hall.

"Hello, children! Tell me, what have you learned?"

"Well, we know that Kronos is planning to gather tons of monsters to make a huge army. We also know that there is a spy within the camp borders. The spy is going to let the monsters in. From there, Luke is going to attack," I said. Chiron frowned. He looked really sad.

"Ah. I see. We will have to train much harder now. If we don't, then all is lost," Chiron said. Conner and I exchanged looks.

"Well, we're going to go say hi to some campers. We'll see you, Chiron," Conner said. I nodded and walked out of the Big House. Conner followed me out.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Hey yourself," I whispered back. I looked at him and smiled. He held out his hand and I grabbed it.

"So…" Conner said as we walked around camp. "What are thinking about?"

"The future of camp. You. Me. Stuff like that," I said quietly. Conner looked over at me and grinned. "What?"

"It's just…I dunno. You just make me smile," Conner said. I blushed.

"Thanks," I mumbled quietly.

"No problem. Let's go see my brother," Conner said. We walked toward the Hermes cabin.

"I wonder what's going to happen to camp?" I said quietly. Conner shrugged. We walked up the step of the cabin and opened the door.

"Travis? We're back!" Conner shouted.

"Conner? Conner! Hey, bro! You're back!" Travis said as he high-fived Conner. He looked down at our hands, which were still linked together. He looked up at Conner and wiggled his eyebrows up and down. Conner glared at him.

"Shut up, man."

"Sorry, sorry!" Travis said, but I could tell he was trying not to laugh. I rolled my eyes.

"We'll see ya, Travis," I said. I pulled Conner out of the cabin. "C'mon. Let's go watch the sunset!"

"Haven't you seen enough of that on TV?" Conner groaned.

"No! Now c'mon!" I started running towards the beach, still holding Conner's hand.

"Slow down!" I ignored Conner as we stepped onto the soft sand.

"It's so pretty," I whispered. Conner smiled and nodded his head. I let go of his hand and sat down. Just a small portion of the sun was visible. It was really pretty. I saw Conner sit down next to me out of the corner of my eye. Slowly, I inched toward him. He smiled and me.

"Cali?" Conner said quietly.

"Mmm?" I said.

"Thanks for taking me with you on the quest." I looked over at him and smiled. Conner lifted up his hand and placed it behind my head. I smiled and leaned in. We were about and inch apart. Conner smiled and filled the gap between us.

We stayed in that position until we almost passed out from lack of air. When we pulled apart, Conner smiled.

"I love you, Cali."

"I love you too, Conner."

* * *

**Well, there you have it! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! It was really fun to write it.**

**Thanks for all of your reviews!! It makes me so happy to read them!**

**-Chi-Blocker**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, so, I've noticed that I've had WAY too much dialogue in the past chapters. In this chapter, I'm putting a lot more of Cali's thoughts into it. Also, I've noticed that I've kind of let Cali's character go. I mean, she was supposed to be spunky and punky (hey, that rhymed!). If you re-read the past few chapters, I seemed to have made her too much like a Mary Sue. Agh!**

**Disclaimer: For the last time! I don't own Percy Jackson!**

Chapter 7

Capture the Flag May Lead to My Death

"Apollo…" I groaned. I was at the archery range waiting for Apollo to stop talking to the Aphrodite girl. Apparently, they had stayed in touch the whole time I was on the quest. I think they even went on a date or something.

Apollo rubbed his finger under the girl's chin. I just about threw up. "And _that's_ how I defeated the Hydra!" Apollo said. He was finishing up a story that I was sure wasn't true.

"That's just so _amazing_, Apollo! You're just _so _strong and brave," the girl said. I rolled my eyes as I walked up to Apollo. I grabbed his shirt.

"C'mon, Sun Boy. Get your lazy butt over here!" I said angrily.

"Hey! Can't you see I'm busy here?!" Apollo said. I rolled my eyes and pulled harder.

"Do you _really _want me to shoot your head?" I asked. Apollo shook his head. I smirked. "Ok, then." I pulled him towards the middle of the arena. "Ok, now, teach me something."

"Well," Apollo scratched his neck, "I don't really think there is anymore I can teach you. I mean, you've learned almost everything that you can. You just have to perfect them."

"What?! That's _all_?!" I said angrily. That couldn't be all…could it?

"Sorry! I've given you as much help as I can. There are _rules _against this kind of stuff. There is more things you can do, you just have to discover them yourself."

I glared at him. "Since when have you ever paid attention to the rules?" I said very quietly. Apollo didn't hear me. "Fine," I said louder.

"Ok, then. I'm gonna get back to Shona now," Apollo said. He ruffled his hair and walked over to the Aphrodite girl. Apollo said something and the girl blushed and giggled. I rolled my eyes and walked out of the arrow arena. After a few minutes, Conner appeared next to me.

"Hey, Cals," he said quietly. I smiled but didn't say anything. Conner put his arm around my shoulder. "Something on your mind? I mean, besides me," Conner said with a sly smile. I punched his arm.

"Ha ha. Very funny," I said. Conner smiled and kissed my cheek. I blushed. "Apollo said he taught me everything he can. He said I have to figure the rest out on my own." Conner seemed to think for a minute. "Well? What are you thinking of?"

"What am _I _thinking of? I'm thinking of you," he said with a smile. I rolled my eyes. He was such a flirt. It had started to get on my nerves. I mean, I'm asking him about my powers and he says 'I'm thinking of you'?!

"No _really_," I said angrily.

"That's really what I'm thinking of!" I glared at him. "Fine, fine! I think you should just let it go. I mean, Apollo's done a lot for you. I'm sure you'll figure it out on your own," he said with a smile. We walked in silence for awhile with Conner's arm around my shoulder. I though about what he and Apollo had said to me. I guess I could figure it out. It would just be a lot easier if Apollo would tell me strait out. I sighed and Conner tightened his grip on my shoulder.

"Ow," I mumbled. Conner smirked, but loosened his grip. I was starting to get bored. I mean, when we were on the quest, I was always on my toes. That kept me from being bored. Well, except when Luke locked us in our rooms.

I voiced my thoughts to Conner. "Well, there's a game of capture the flag tomorrow. Will that cheer you up?" Conner said. I shrugged. "I can teach you how to play poker. Or maybe even blackjack!" Conner smiled. I laughed a little.

"No thanks. I'll just stick with go fish." Conner raised an eyebrow. He looked confused.

"You can gamble in go fish?" Conner asked. I shrugged. Did it matter?

"I don't think so," I said.

"Well then why would you want to play it?"

"I don't know"

"Oh, c'mon. I'm sure you would be good at poker. Not as good as me, of course," Conner grinned as I rolled my eyes. "C'mon! Let's just play one game of poker. Please?"

"Fine," I mumbled. Conner smiled and grabbed my right hand. He pulled me all the way to the Hermes cabin.

"Hey, Travis! Cali wants to play poker!"

"No, you-"

"Awesome!" Travis interrupted. He walked over to his bunk and grabbed something from under his pillow. A deck of cards.

"No cheating, ok? As in, no extra aces," I said. Conner and Travis nodded. "Ok then. Deal 'em out." Travis nodded and dealt the cards. I smiled because I knew something they didn't. Back when I lived at the orphanage, a few kids taught me how to play poker and, get this, _count_ cards. Oh ya. I was gonna whip their sorry poker-playing butts.

And it turned out that I did. After a few rounds, I was already winning. Then – _wham! _– I beat them. I was now smirking at the two shocked faces.

"Y-y-you beat us," Travis said breathlessly. Conner's eye twitched.

I leaned forward and whispered into their ears, "I know how to count cards. Duh." Conner smacked his forehead and Travis pinched the bridge of his nose. I laughed as I stood up to walk out of the cabin. Conner didn't follow me this time.

I walked towards the Big House. By the way, I'm still staying in it. Anyways, I walked into the Big House and saw, whatdya know?, Mr. D. Oh joy. I can hear the angels singing.

"Why hello, Constance," he said.

"It's Cali!" I snapped back at him.

"My apologies. Would you care for some feta cheese?" he asked. Ew. Feta cheese. Wasn't that made of goat's milk or something?

"Ah…no thanks," I mumbled.

"Too bad for you," he said. He went back to whatever he was doing before I came in. I quickly scurried into my room and shut the door.

I walked over to my bed and sat down. I remembered when I stayed in the Hermes cabin. It already seemed like a really long time ago. Ha! I'm sounding like some old lady.

Anyway, for some reason, I was really tired, so I just kicked off my shoes and lay down to sleep.

* * *

"Ahh!" Hey, whatdya know?! I had a dream. A nightmare. Guess who was the star? That's right, people! The one and only Kronos! Give him a warm round of applause! Or a big slap in the face. Your choice.

Anyway, he was just doing his thing in my nightmare. You know, showing me evil things like torture, pain, blood, war, suffering. You know, his usual.

I groaned and looked at a small clock that was hanging on the wall. In took me about ten minutes to decipher, but it was seven o' clock. I rolled out of bed and shuffled over to my shoes, which were scattered across the room. I put them on and walked outside into the crisp morning air.

Campers were already running around camp. They were probably getting ready for capture the flag. Oh ya! That was today. I ran over to the Hermes cabin and knocked on the door. Hermes children were notorious late sleepers. When nobody came to the door, I opened it. I laughed as I peeked inside. Conner was on the _floor _sleeping. He must have rolled off his bed. He was also holding a wad of cash close to his chest.

"Conner! Wake up!" I said as I shook his shoulder. He immediately jumped up and looked around, disoriented. When he saw me, a grin spread across his face. I yelped as he pulled me into a kiss. He pulled away. "Morning, sunshine." I smacked his shoulder.

"Don't do that in public, you nimrod!" I smacked him on the forehead, although he didn't seem to care. He was just staring at me with this goofy grin on his face. I smacked him on the shoulder again to get him to stop smiling.

"Quit doing that!" Conner said as he rubbed his shoulder. Ha! I had succeeded in making him stop smiling!

I looked around the cabin. Most of the kids were awake and staring at us. I noticed that Conner and I were standing really close. _Really _close. As in, our noses were almost brushed up against each other.

I blushed and stepped away. "Uh…put on a clean shirt then meet me outside. Capture the flag is today, remember?" Conner smiled and nodded. I quickly ran out of the cabin. I really didn't like when Conner got all sappy around me in public. It was a little embarrassing. I mean, I liked Conner a lot, but I didn't want to be the subject of the Aphrodite kid's gossip.

A tap on my shoulder woke m up from my thoughts. "Who- Oh. It's you. It's Clare, right?" The girl with the messy blonde hair and blue eyes was looking at me with those sad eyes of her's.

"Uh-huh. I just wanted to wish you good luck on the game today," she said quietly. Then she walked off. She just left. It was weird.

I stared in the direction she had walked off in. Conner came trotting down the stairs in a clean shirt. "What was that about?"

"I dunno. She just wished me good luck on the game today," I said with a shrug. I tore my eyes away from where Clare had walked away. I even managed to look Conner in the face. "So, what do you want to do before capture the flag?"

Conner shrugged. "Dunno." He reached out a brushed some hair away from my face. I'm pretty sure I turned thirty-seven shades of red because Conner laughed. His hand brushed down my cheek all the way to my shoulders. I grabbed his wrist and intertwined my fingers with his. We stared at each other for another minute before I slipped my hand out of his. Ick! I was getting all sappy.

"We're getting sappy," I voiced my thoughts. Conner grinned and ruffled my hair.

"I'm not so sure that's a bad thing," he said. I smacked his hand away and glared at him.

"Shut up," I mumbled, "Let's go get ready for capture the flag. Who are we playing with?"

"Uh, I'm pretty sure we're teamed up with the Athena, Apollo, and Dionysus cabins." I nodded my head. Nothing new there.

"Ok, let's go get ready," I said. Conner nodded and started to walk towards the woods. Most of the campers on our team were getting already there putting on their armor.

"Hey guys! Over here!" Travis yelled. He was waving his arms around like a maniac.

"We can see you, Travis!" I yelled back. He kept waving, despite my comment. What a goof.

Conner and I walked towards the other campers. Travis handed us our armor and we started putting it on. I only wore a chest plate and a helmet. Well, a helmet that was ten sizes too big for me. Conner saw me with my huge helmet on and smirked.

"Shut up," I mumbled. He put on a chest plate and a helmet, except _his _armorfit him. I bet Travis did that on purpose.

"You look…cute…" Conner whispered. I scowled at his smirking expression.

"Shut your trap," I mumbled. "So, what's the game plan?"

"Well, basically, we'll be the bait and Travis will get the flag. Simple enough," Conner answered.

"I hate being bait," I mumbled. My helmet fell down so that it covered my eyes. I pushed it up angrily. It slowly fell back down over my eyes.

* * *

"C'mon, let's go!" Conner whispered to me. I nodded. We both jumped up from our crouched position behind a bush. Conner grabbed my hand and pulled me toward Zeus's fist. That was were the other team put their flag.

When we got there, a few guards were standing with their weapons. Conner made a signal with his hand. I nodded and ran in front of the guards.

"Hey, losers! You want a piece of me?!" I yelled. I could hear the smack of Conner's hand on his forehead. I snickered. The guards glared at me as I pulled off my necklace and pressed it. They all flinched as I aimed for them. "Aphlogos," I whispered.

A huge explosion came from my arrow. The guards were thrown back against the rock. I'm pretty sure I knocked them out. Whoops.

Conner stepped out of the bushes and put an arm around my shoulder. "You never cease to amaze me, Cali. You knocked out six armed Ares campers with a helmet covering your eyes!" I laughed and looked up and the top of the pile of rocks.

"Travis must've-" I was cut off by a loud burst of cheers. "Yup. Travis got the flag!" I smiled at Conner. He tightened his grip on my shoulder.

"Ya. Let's go." We were about to head back to the other campers, when a girl stepped out of the bushes. It was Clare.

"Oh. Hey Clare. C'mon. We're headed back towards the others," I said. There was something weird about her. Her blue eyes were pure black. She didn't look sad either. She looked…like she wanted to murder someone.

"I'm afraid that won't be happening," she said. Her voice sound weird. It was like a male's voice plus her own.

"What? Why not?" Conner said. He grabbed the hilts of his swords.

"Because it's your time to die."

* * *

**Omg! A HUGE cliffy!! What is wrong with Clare? What does she mean? It will all be revealed in the next chapter!**

**Sorry about the long wait for this chapter. My dad took away our computers. I was being bad. Hee-hee.**

**Anyway, I hope you all have checked out the picture of Cali in my profile. It's really good!**

**Peace out,**

**Chi-Blocker**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's chapter eight! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson**

Chapter 8

I Make Evil Smoke

I exchanged glances with Conner. What did she mean that it was our time to die? I looked back at Clare. Her eyes were still black and her voce still sound like it was mixed with a man's voice. It was really weird.

"It is your time to die," she repeated.

"What do you mean?" Conner asked slowly.

"I mean that it is your time to die," Clare said. I pulled off my necklace. I didn't press it, though.

"Why would it be our time to die?" I asked quietly. Clare took a small step forward.

"It is your time to die because Kronos demands it," she said. Wait…Kronos? She was in cahoots with _Kronos?!_

"Since when do you listen to Kronos?" Conner asked.

"I have always listened to Kronos. Ever since I was born…over _three thousand _years ago. Cali, we are the same age," she said.

Just like that. I got it. I got why she was trying to kill us. I knew how Kronos had gained enough power to rise out of Tartarus. It was because…

"How could you be the same age as Cali?" Conner said. I could tell he was still trying to process this.

"Cali knows. Ask her," Clare said. Conner turned to me with a raised eyebrow.

"Clare…she's Kronos's _daughter_," I said quietly. Conner's eyebrows shot up and his eyes bugged out. "That's how Kronos gained enough power to get Luke to join him. It was _her_. She did it. She gave him the power somehow…It's weird, but I know it's true." Conner sent a hand through his hair.

"It's your time to die," Clare repeated once again. This time, she didn't wait for questions. She pulled out a gleaming bronze sword. I pressed my necklace as Conner pulled out his two swords.

Conner ran toward Clare. I cringed as their blades collided. The metal of the blades made horrible clanging noises as they fought. I gasped as Clare's blade got him on his side.

I was about to shoot Clare with a few exploding arrows when she held out her hand. She started muttering a few words in Ancient Greek. After she was done muttering the words, a blue beam of light shot out from her hand. Conner was thrust back and hit a tree. He fell to the ground with a thud and didn't get back up. I turned my attention to Clare and narrowed my eyes at her. She was _so _going to pay for that.

I let a few arrows fly toward her. Two exploded around her a made her jump. One got her in the arm. She yelped in pain, but just pulled the arrow out and threw it to the ground. She held out her hand again and started to speak the words that she had before. I rolled out of the way just as the beam of light shot out of her hand.

She came at me with her sword. _This is it_, I thought. I wasn't to good at close combat. I didn't even _have _a sword to defend myself with. I shut my eyes. But as soon as I did, two words popped into my head. I remembered what Apollo had said to me about figuring out things on my own. I opened my eyes a grinned. That seemed to confuse Clare, but only for a second.

This time I held out _my _hand. "Lethe spoutdi," I mumbled. Black smoke came from my hand and curled around Clare. She blinked hard. She looked back at me. Her eyes were back to their normal color. She mouthed the words 'I'm sorry.' A few seconds later, the smoke curled around her whole body. The smoke started to move faster until it was twisting like a tornado. It spun into the sky and then bent down to the ground. Then it poured into the earth until it was gone.

The smoke wasn't the only thing that was gone. Clare had disappeared. I wondered what the words I had said meant. I would ask Chiron later.

I ran over to Conner. I placed my hand on the back of his head. I felt something wet. I tore my hand away and looked at it. It was shining with red. I looked down at Conner. I would never be able to carry him to the Big House.

I tore off a part of his shirt and pressed it to the back of his head. It must've really hurt because Conner eyes suddenly opened. "Cali…? Where's Clare? Are you ok? My head hurts…"

"Yes, it's me. I don't know where Clare is. I'm fine, but you're not. Your head is bleeding. Do you think you can walk?" I said. I stroked Conner's face. He smiled at me.

"You're getting sappy, Cali," he mumbled. I rolled my eyes at him. He lifted his hand to his mouth and coughed into it. When he took it away, it was shining with blood.

"Conner!" I said. I lifted him to his feet. "Please try to walk, Conner. Please," I mumbled. Conner nodded. I placed one of my arms around his waist. He grabbed the hem of my shirt and held onto it.

It took us about twenty minutes to get to the Big House. By that time, Conner had just about passed out again. "Chiron! Chiron! We need you!" I yelled. I heard a muffled response come from inside. Chiron came trotting out. He took one look at Conner and me before he picked us up and put us on his back. He trotted inside and into a room. He placed Conner on the bed.

"So, tell me what happened," he said while giving Conner some nectar and ambrosia. I told him about our battle with Clare. He nodded a few times.

"What happen to the girl?" he asked when I was done.

"Oh, right! I used some words. They popped into my head like last time," I said. Chiron raised an eyebrow at me.

"What were they?"

"Uh…Lethe spoutdi," I said. I swear, Chiron's face turned white.

"You didn't!"

"What does it mean?"

"It means 'death element.' Clare is gone. Forever. She didn't even go to Asphodel. She is gone. Hades couldn't even bring her back if he wanted to."

My heart skipped a beat. I couldn't have killed her! I would never want to kill anybody! Well, except Luke or Kronos. But this was Clare! She was the sweet little girl I used to talk to!

"Oh crap. Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap. I didn't mean to kill her!" I said. Chiron's face softened.

"It was probably for the best." For the best?! How could he say that? Killing was _never _for the best! Unless it was Luke or Kronos. That was different.

"But I don't think Clare meant to do it! I think she was being controlled by Kronos," I said.

"You're probably right. But if Kronos could possess her once, he could do it again. I know this is hard for you to understand, but you did the right thing," Chiron smiled and got up to walk out of the room.

"You do realize she was your sister, don't you?!" I called after him. Chiron stopped and turned his head slightly.

"Yes child, I know," he whispered. Then, he walked out of the room and shut the door. I felt something touch my hand. I looked over at it. It was Conner.

"Hey. How ya doing?" I asked. I tried to smile.

"Fine. Don't feel bad. It'll be alright," he mumbled. I looked over at him.

"Will it? We still have a whole entire _army _of monsters, plus a crazed traitor, _plus _the most powerful titan _ever_! How in Hades will it be alright?!" I said. My voice cracked a few times. I felt tear prick up in the back of my eyelids. Conner sat up of the bed.

"It _will_ be alright," Conner said. He grabbed my wrist and reached for the back of my head. I let him pull me into a kiss. "See? It'll be ok," he mumbled against my mouth. I smiled and pulled away.

"Whatever you say," I said. Conner smiled at me. "Here, eat some more of this stuff," I said, handed him another piece of ambrosia. He grabbed it and stuffed into his mouth. "Is it that good?" He nodded. I grabbed a piece and took a small bite off the edge. Instantly, my whole body ached. It didn't taste good at all.

"What's wrong?" Conner said. I pointed to the ambrosia.

"It hurts!" Conner seemed to think for a second. Then he smacked his hand against his head.

"This is food for the gods! I guess the titans didn't eat it," he said.

"Couldn't you tell my that before?!" I said angrily. Conner shrugged.

"Sorry." I smacked his shoulder. The aching in my body stopped and I let out a huge breath of air. "Better?"

"Much," I mumbled. I shook my head to get rid of any lingering pain. I look around the room and started to think about Clare again.

"Hey," Conner said.

"What?" I said, turning my attention to him.

"You should contact Percy and Annabeth."

"Ya. You stay here. I'll go IM them," I said. I stood up and walked outside. I walked around for a few minutes before I finally found a hose. I turned it on and placed my finger on it. It made a steady flow of mist. I fished out a drachma out of my pocket and tossed it in. "O, goddess, accept my offering. Show me Percy Jackson." I looked into the mist and waited for Percy to show up. "Percy!" I yelled when I saw him. He jumped and looked around. "It's me, Cali. I'm Iris messaging you."

"Oh, hey, Cali. How's it going?" I took a deep breath and filled him in on the whole Clare situation. Percy eyes widened. "Whoa…that…that's huge."

"I guess we know most of the lines of the prophecy. You will start your quest with new faces and old. That was me, Conner, and Annabeth."

"And form a plan that you may regret. That was when you went to Kronos. Annabeth and me…we worried about you guys all the time," Percy said.

"Two will find what they can from the titan whose age was gold. Conner and I did that," I said.

"But what you find will not be what you expect. I'm not sure about this one, but I think I know. When you said that Kronos was going to invade camp, I was pretty surprised. I mean, I knew he was going to invade, but I didn't think it was so soon. But we don't have to worry about that now that Clare is gone," Percy said. I nodded.

"Justice may be won. I don't know what that means. Maybe it already has been won because Clare can't let the monsters into camp," I said with a shrug.

"But at a price to much for some. You said you didn't mean to kill her. I can tell your upset by that. Maybe that's what it means. You didn't want to have to pay that price," Percy said. I frowned.

"But beware, that death is inevitable. That must mean Clare again," I said. Percy shrugged.

"Well, whatever it meant, we're coming back. We'll see you in a few days," Percy said. I waved my hand through the mist, breaking the connection. I walked back towards the Big House, my head swarming with thoughts.

"What'd he say?" Conner asked as soon as I got into the room.

"We just talked about Clare and the prophecy. He's coming back soon," I said. I walked to a chair and pulled it over near the bed.

"Really? This seemed like a really easy quest…" Conner said as I sat down. I had been thinking the same thing. I mean, it was weird.

"I dunno. Maybe…maybe it's not over. I don't know," I said quietly. Conner didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"I'm going to go back to the Hermes cabin," Conner said. I tried to get him to stay in bed, but he insisted. I held his arm as he attempted to stand up, which he managed.

"You ok?" I asked. Conner nodded. We made our way down the hall. Mr. D was in near the door. Great.

"Constance, how nice of you to help helpless old ladies!" Mr. D said. Conner glared at him. "Whoops! Sorry! You're of the male gender. So sorry. Well, just be on your merry way!" I frowned but didn't say anything back to Mr. D.

When we got outside, Conner turned to look at me. "Your name's Constance?" Conner smirked as my face reddened. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Shut up," I mumbled.

When we walked into the cabin, Travis greeted us. "Yo! Were have you two been?" I exchanged glances with Conner. I decided not to tell him.

"Conner was injured," I mumbled. Travis smirked.

"You let your girlfriend take care of you all day? How sweet," Travis said with a grin.

"Shut up!" I shot back. Conner smiled at Travis.

"What about you? How's that girl you said you liked? What was her name? Oh right…Shona," Conner said. Travis's face turned thirty-seven shades of red. Shona…where had I heard that name before? Oh…

"Travis…You don't like _like _Shona, do you?" I asked. Travis nodded slowly.

"Oh man. Sorry, but Shona already is with someone else," I said quietly.

"What?! Who?!" Travis said.

"Uh…Apollo…" I whispered. Travis's shoulders fell. He made a weak smile to us and walked back to his bunk to lie down.

"Poor guy. He's been crushing on her ever since she got here," Conner whispered. I sighed. I was going to have a long talk with Apollo later. "Ok, well, I'll see ya," Conner said. I nodded and left the cabin. Slowly, I walked into the Big House. I even ignored Mr. D.

I fell asleep as soon my head hit the pillow. Surprisingly, I didn't dream about Kronos. I dreamt about Clare. I dreamt about her death. I saw myself whispering the words. I saw her terrified face as the smoke poured from my hand and slithered along the ground. I saw her say he was sorry.

When I woke up, I was sweating. I placed my hand over my eyes and started to cry.

**Gasp! Cali never cries! She must be really sad about killing Clare.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It was hard to write! I hate killing off characters!! It's not fun at all.**

**Ok, so review! If you review, I'll give you magical cookies!!**

**-Chi-Blocker**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, here's chapter 9! Sorry it took so long to write. School started and… my dog died. My family has had the dog longer then me, so we're all really sad. I've never even lived a day in my life without him in it!!**

**Omg, before I start, there is an add in the newspaper for a Buddha jelly mold. How weird is that?!**

**Disclaimer: I don' own Percy Jackson!!**

Chapter 9

I Make My Enemy Very Angry

"It's official. I'm bored to death," Conner said. Then he sprawled out on the grass and pretended to be dead. I rolled my eyes and kicked his side. He opened an eye. "Meanie."

"Whatever," I mumbled. Conner sat up and moved over to were I was sitting.

"Something wrong?" he asked. I sighed and told him about my dream. He looked at me sympathetically and put an arm around my shoulders.

"Stop thinking about it, Cali. I know you didn't mean to do it. I think Clare would be happy with what you did," he whispered in my ear. I turned to look at him.

"What do you mean?"

"She didn't seem happy here. I think Kronos was tormenting her in her dreams. She never seemed to be happy," Conner said. I turned away from him and stared into the sky.

We sat there, not talking, and just enjoying each other's company for around twenty minutes. Travis came running up to us, spoiling the moment. "Guess what?!"

"What is it, Travis?" Conner said. Travis was hopping up and down like a lunatic.

"There's a girl in the Demeter cabin! Her name is Lily! I'm not going to let Apollo get her! Bye!" Travis shouted. Then he ran back towards the cabins. Conner and I looked at each other.

"He sure got over Shona quickly, didn't he?" I mumbled. Conner laughed. I grinned at him and stood up. "I'm going for a walk," I said. Conner nodded.

I slowly walked toward the North Forest, not really paying attention to the people and things around me. I was thinking about Clare. Again. I was thinking about how horrible it would be to be Kronos's daughter. Oh man. What do you say when you bring him to Career Day at school? I defiantly preferred Helios.

But where had Clare come from? Did she stay in one of those time capsule things, or was she somehow immortal? If she was immortal, did she know my dad? How many times had Kronos possessed her?

My mind was still buzzing with questions when I realized I was at Zeus's Fist. I look around the ground for any trace of the smoke. There was none. I suddenly felt angry. Angry at Kronos and my father. Why had they done this to their own kids? Sure, my life was _way _better then Clare's, but still. Why hadn't they let us live our lives in our own time?

I looked down at the ground and kicked a rock. I started to walk away when I heard a loud clang. It must have been the rock that I kicked. But what had it hit?

I walked over to where I thought the rock had landed. I found it on top of some leaves. But leaves aren't made of metal. I brushed away the leaves with my foot. Underneath was Clare's sword. I looked at it. The hilt was wrapped in leather. Normal enough. I looked at the blade. It was bronze, but it had gruesome pictures carved on it. They were scenes of war. I identified a few of them. The Revolutionary War, World War I and World War II. The others were older. There were a few monsters fighting with some people. Nothing new there. I looked at the top drawing. It was… It was…

Me.

Well, me and a few other half-bloods. We were fighting a huge army of monsters. There were many dead half-bloods on the ground.

I put my foot on the tip on the sword and grabbed the hilt. I bent it until it snapped. I held out my fist and muttered the words I used on Clare. The smoke came out of my hand and wrapped around the sword.

I walked away before I could see the smoke pour into the ground. I wiped my cheek and felt something wet. My tears.

* * *

"Percy? Percy!" I shouted. I was walking around Thalia's tree. I squinted to see him better. Yup. That was defiantly him. I could tell by his unruly black hair.

"Hey!" Percy shouted. I saw Annabeth wave her arms. I waved back.

"I'll go get Chiron!" I yelled. They nodded. I ran toward the Big House. "Chiron? Chiron?" I yelled. Chiron stepped out of the Big House and waved at me.

"What is it, child?" he said. I ran up to him.

"Percy and Annabeth are back!" Chiron smiled and ran off in the direction that I had come from. I smiled and started to look for Conner. "Conner! Conner!" Man. I sure was yelling a lot today.

I was almost at the Hermes cabin when a pair of hands covered my eyes. "Guess who," the voice commanded. I grinned.

"I know it's you, Conner," I said. The person swung me around, still covering my eyes.

"Guess again," the person said as he took his hands off my eyes. It wasn't Conner.

It was someone much, much worse.

"Luke!" I growled. I spat on the ground. I saw a person do that in a movie once. "Here to get your butt whooped by a girl again?" I said. Luke's face reddened with anger.

"I, uh…no. No, I'm not. I'm here to give you one final warning," Luke said. I could tell he was trying not to punch my guts out.

"Ooo! I'm shaking with fear," I growled. Luke's eye twitched.

"I'm warning you, Cali. If you don't join Kronos, that scene you saw on Clare's sword will become reality," Luke said with a sly grin. He was such a freak! I felt really bad for Hermes.

"As if, Pretty-Boy! I join you when Poseidon decides he likes land better then water!" I screamed. Luke sighed and shook his head.

"I told Kronos," he mumbled. Then he lifted his head. "That is your choice. I thought you would want to save the people close to you. I guess not," Luke said. I took two steps forward, so that I was right in his face, and glared at him.

"If you lay one finger on any of my friends, you are going to wish that you had never existed," I said. I was surprised at how dark my voice sounded. I'm pretty sure Luke was surprised too, because he took a few steps away from me. His surprise quickly turned to anger, though.

"Then all of their lives will be on your head!" Luke screamed. He threw his hand down and a puff of smoke engulfed him. When it cleared, Luke was gone.

I stared ahead, not really looking at anything, when a hand tapped my shoulder. I swung around to see who it was. Thankfully, it was only Chiron. "I heard yelling. What happened, child?" I told him about my little run-in with Luke. Chiron shook his head.

"Why do they want me to join them again?" I asked.

"It's because of the spell you used on Clare. I didn't tell you about one of the things it can do," Chiron paused, "It can kill immortal beings."

My heart skipped a beat.

"What?" I yelled. "Why didn't you tell me that before?! I could have tracked down Kronos and-" I was cut off by Chiron.

"Kronos is not yours to kill."

"What about Luke?" I demanded.

"Luke…Luke you can kill," Chiron said with a grimace. He nodded at me and trotted away.

I stood in that same position, thinking about everything that had just happened, for around thirty minutes. I would have stood there for even longer if a hand hadn't covered my eyes.

"Guess who," the voice said.

"Get off me!" I yelled in terror. I swung my leg back and kicked the person's shin.

"Ow," the voice mumbled. He let go. I turned around to see who it was. I sighed with relief when I saw that it was only Conner

"Sorry," I mumbled. Conner rubbed his shin for a few seconds.

"What was that about?" Conner asked, slightly annoyed. I told him about Luke and about what Chiron had said. Conner frowned. "I hate Luke. He's going to pay with his life," he mumbled. I could tell he was talking more to himself then me.

I tugged at the hem of my shirt. I suddenly had an urge hug Conner. I fought a short battle between my brain and between my urges. Urges won. Don't they always?

I grabbed Conner's shirt and pulled him into a hug. I think I surprised Conner because he didn't automatically hug me back. When he did, I sighed with pleasure. As I told you before, Conner is an excellent hugger.

"What was that for?" Conner whispered in my ear. His breath tickled my ear and I grinned.

"I dunno. I just wanted to hug you. Do you want me to let g-"

"No!" Conner cut me off. I laughed.

"Ok, then," I mumbled.

Eventually, we pulled apart, much to Conner's distaste. I gave him a quick kiss on the mouth to lift his spirits. I'm just so generous. We said goodbye to each other, and walked away. Me to the big house; and Conner to the Hermes cabin.

I stopped to look at the sunset for a minute when something dawned on me. If Luke wanted my to join them now…did that mean they were going to invade the camp? Was there another spy inside the camp borders? If they did invade, would it be soon? Would we be ready?

The more I thought about it, the more I knew I was right. I knew Percy should hear of this.

I ran back toward the cabins and stopped in front of Poseidon's. I hesitated before knocking on the door. I heard a muffled sound from inside the cabin. I waited for a few minutes before knocking again. This time, Percy opened the door. He looked like he was out of breath. He also didn't have a shirt on.

"Do you always go around your room without a shirt on?" I asked. Percy looked down at his chest and then blushed.

"Pfft. Uh…ya. Doesn't…uh…doesn't everyone?" Percy mumbled. I thought about telling him that he was a wack-job, but I let it slide.

"Whatever. I came to tell you something," I said. Percy listened as I told him about Luke. I also told him about my thoughts on them attacking the camp. Percy nodded at the end.

"I don't know. That would make sense…but I have no idea if there is another spy. If there is, I have no clue who it could be," Percy paused, "But I'll think about it. So, ya ok bye!" He slammed the door in my face. I was about to turn away when I head voices inside the cabin. One of them belonged to Annabeth. I smacked my hand against my forehead.

* * *

**Har har. Silly Percy and Annabeth.**

**Ok, I've said other chapters were hard, I was wrong. This has been BY FAR the hardest chapter yet.**

**One of you asked in a review if this story was going to end soon. I think after a few more chapters it will. There really won't be anymore to write about!**

**But before you all get mad at me……**

**I'm pretty sure there will be a sequel.**

**Woot-woot. Ya, I'm awesome.**

**-Chi-Blocker**

**P.S: REVIEW!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry people! I know I haven't updated in _forever_. I been really busy with school and ballet! But I promice that the next chapter will come out tomorrow.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and company**

* * *

Chapter 10

Percy the Idiot

A few days had passed since Luke had appeared in camp. Everyone was training like crazed lunatics, including me. I found out that I was good at unarmed combat. Go figure. I had even taken out most of the Ares kids. Don't get me wrong, they were really strong, but they lacked something that I had. Speed.

Anyway, Percy's birthday was in two days. That's right. You heard me. Two days. Conner had gotten his sword fighting down to a science. He was mad awesome. Even the Aphrodite kids had exchanged their mirrors for swords. Really shiny swords. So, technically, they could still look at their reflection. Whatever.

Don't think I forgot about Clare! She was still on my mind, only it was more like a fly buzzing around my head. Before it was like a huge black cloud that was constantly raining on me, forcing me to remember her.

I think even Mr. D was nervous about Percy's upcoming birthday. He was eating three times as much and his insults were half-hearted. It was a little pathetic.

I thought about all this as I shot random arrows at random targets. Shooting arrows seemed to calm me, which was good. I was about to shoot a big ugly bug out of the sky, when two hands wrapped around my waist. I grinned as the hot breath tickled my back. "Hey, Conner."

"Hey. How ya doing?" Conner whispered. I shrugged. Conner tightened his grip around me and let out a breath of air. "Cool. Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"What have I told you about getting sappy?" I said with a smile. Conner chuckled and let go of my waist.

"Sorry. You know I can't help it," he said with a grin. I rolled my eyes and smacked his shoulder playfully.

"Moron," I mumbled. Conner heard me and grinned.

"You know you love it." I glared at him and he threw up his hands in mock surrender.

"Fine, fine," he leaned over and kissed my cheek, making me blush, "I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" I nodded and watched as he jogged back towards the cabins before I walked back towards the Big House.

* * *

That night, I didn't dream about Kronos. I didn't really dream about anything, really. I do recall me and Conner running through a field of flowers, but that was about it. Kronos must be taking the day off.

I continued training like usual, only this time a sweaty camper burst into the archery range. Everyone looked toward him. Chiron, who had been helping some of the younger campers, said, "What's the matter?"

"Monster…so many…they…they…and…and _him_," the camper paused to take a breath, "They're here. Kronos's army is _here_!"

That was enough to set the whole camp into crazy-mode. There were people running around, shouting, getting armor on, and getting their weapons ready.

There was something wrong… Oh right. Percy's birthday wasn't until tomorrow. I ran toward the Poseidon cabin, and knocked on the door. Luckily, Percy opened it. "What is it?"

"Kronos's army is here, you idiot! You said your birthday was _tomorrow_!" I said. Percy's eyes widened.

"Oh my gods… Get me a calendar!" I didn't question his order. I busted into the Athena cabin. Sure enough, there was a silver calendar hanging on the wall. I tore it off, ignoring the protests of some of the campers.

"Here!" I shoved it into Percy's arms. He looked at it.

"What's today?" I rolled my eyes and grabbed the calendar. I scanned through the squares, and then pointed to one in the middle. "There." Percy's face paled.

"Oh crap. Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap. We're all going to die horrible and painful deaths. I am such a moron!" Percy slammed his hand on his forehead.

"I know that. But why have _you _suddenly realized that?" I asked.

"Because today _is _my birthday! I'm already sixteen! I got the freaking dates mixed up!" Percy yelled. Then, as if I wasn't there, he frantically ran around his cabin, shoving random things into his pocket. I decided I should leave him alone. I ran back toward the archery range, hoping Chiron was still there.

Fortunately, he was. I told him about Percy's stupidity. Chiron almost seemed amused for a minute. Then, he made an announcement. He said that every one should get their weapons ready and prepare for battle. Everyone seemed to be doing that already.

"Cali!" Conner shouted at the end of Chiron's announcement. He waved his arms in the air, trying to get my attention. "Over here!"

"I can see you, Conner," I mumbled, trying to ignore the snickering of a few Ares kids. "What is it?"

"I just wanted to make sure you're going to be ok. I mean…with the battle and everything."

"Conner, I'm going to be fine. Just give it a rest, ok?" I said with a grin. Conner rolled his eyes and gave me a quick kiss.

"Ok. I'll see you later," he said. I watched him stumble off towards the armory.

* * *

A few hours later, everyone was suited up in armor and had gleaming swords or bows by their sides. I gritted my teeth as I tugged on the last remaining strap on the side of my chest plate. Carefully, I stood up, examining my work. I was wearing a helmet, a chest plate, and special gloves for my fingers so that when I shot my bow, my fingers would stay protected.

Kronos's army was visible now. They were coming on the Princess Andromeda. Luke would be able to get in and allow the monsters inside the camp. Then, the fighting would begin. I really hoped we would kick monster butt…but with so many of them…I wasn't sure if it was possible. Of course, I could use the 'magic words' I had used on Clare on the bigger monsters. That would be helpful.

* * *

"Would you rather…lick dirt off a homeless person's foot or lose all your money?" I said to Conner. We had gotten bored waiting for Kronos's army and decided to play a fun game of 'would you rather.'

"No question. Lick dirt off a homeless person's foot," Conner said with a grin.

"Weird-o," I mumbled as I shoved Conner's shoulder.

"Ok…Would you rath-" Conner was cut off by a camper running around like a lunatic and shouting.

"They're here! Chiron said everyone has to report to the beach! STAT!" Conner and I exchanged looks. He held out a hand and I grabbed it. He pulled me all the way to the beach.

* * *

**I know this chapter was shorter. But as I said, the next chapter will be up by tomorrow.**

**-Chi-Blocker**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok, here's chapter 11. Sorry I didn't post it yesterday. My parents took away the computer. Grr. But it's all good now!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and co.**

* * *

Chapter 11

The Battle

I won't bore you with the details of Kronos's army showing up on the beach. I will say one thing; there were monsters. More than I had ever seen before. There were smaller ones that looked easy to defeat, and there were bigger ones that looked near impossible to kill. Good thing I knew two little words that would make then disappear.

As soon as the first monsters got into camp, we charged. The kids who were good with swords started stabbing the guts out of them and the archers shot arrows from father back. I was shooting arrow after arrow at the monsters, hitting my target every time.

But it seemed like every monster that died, a few more replaced it. We were out numbered. Badly.

But that wasn't going to make me stop shooting my arrows like a lunatic. I saw a huge Cyclops step onto the soft sand. This one was bigger then the rest of them. Way bigger. I held out my fist and mumbled the words I used to kill Clare. I watched the smoke slither across the ground. After a few seconds, it started to slither up the Cyclops's body. A startled scream erupted from his throat, making me wince. The smoke curled up into the air then down into the ground. A few of the monster paused for a second, but then got right back into the fight.

A good amount of time passed from since the first monsters stepped into camp. Several half-bloods lay on the ground. I presumed that they were dead. Obviously, there weren't any monsters on the ground because they turned into dust.

I had used the 'magic words' a few more times. I still had a lot of energy, though. Must've been the adrenalin pumping through my body. I had also used 'aphlogos' a few times. All of the monsters were in camp now and we were still badly outnumbered.

I started to wonder were Percy was. He was probably kicking Kronos's butt… Or at least I hoped.

A huge monster's screech awoke me from my thoughts. I looked in the direction I heard the screech come from. There was a huge, ugly _thing _swatting away half-bloods like flies. I held out my fist and whispered the words.

As soon as the smoke left my hand, I stumbled to the ground. I suddenly felt really weak and I could barely keep consciousness. I heard someone scream my name before I blacked out.

* * *

"_Cali? Sweetie? Is that you?" A woman said. She had a pale completion and red hair with flowers braided in. She was wearing a pale yellow dress that went to her feet._

"_Mom?" I whispered. The woman smiled at me._

"_Oh, sweetie. I've missed you so much. I was so sad when your father told me that he was going to seal you away. But I knew that it was for the best," my mom said with a smile. She held out her hand and I grabbed it. I looked down at my clothes. I wasn't wearing my dirty clothes and armor, but instead it was wearing a white dress that looked like my mom's. "You are so beautiful, Cali. I'm so proud of what you've become."_

"_Even though I killed Clare?" I said sadly._

"_Oh, sweetie. I know that you're sad about that, but it's ok. I was the one who sent you the words. If I hadn't, you and Conner might not be alive," she said with a smile. My face turned crimson._

"_You know about…about Conner?" I said. My mother smiled and nodded. "Oh jeez…"_

"_It's ok, sweetheart. It was the same for me and your father, you know," her smiled turned into a frown, "I miss him so much…"_

"_What was he like? Dad, I mean," I asked. My mother stared up into the sky._

"_Oh, honey. He was wonderful. He was the most handsome person I had ever met. He was sweet and poetic. In a way, you too are exactly the same," she looked back at me, "But in another, you're like me."_

"_Cool," I mumbled. I was about to ask my mom a few more questions, but everything started to fade. "Mom?!"_

"_It's time for me to go, dear. I love you!"_

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly, only to shut them again. A bright light was shining into my eyes, but it quickly turned off. "I saw the light…" I mumbled.

"Cali!" I opened my eyes and saw Conner grinning at me. I only had a second to brace myself before Conner hugged me to death.

"I…can't…breathe…"

"Sorry," Conner mumbled into my shoulder. He loosened his grip.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You blacked out. Chiron said it was because you used too many spells or something. It's like that time in the forest when you first use the word," he said.

"Oh," I mumbled. Then I suddenly remembered the battle. "What the Hades are we doing here?! We should be fighting!"

"It's alright. Percy…Percy killed Kronos. The monsters are still here…but they're all disoriented. They're started to fight each other as well as us."

"He killed him? Huh…He's not such a moron after all," I said. Conner grinned at me. "But what about Luke?"

"I don't know. Nobody has seen him. Maybe he fled or something," he said with a shrug. That didn't seem right to me. As much as I hated Luke, I didn't think he would chicken-out.

"Where's Percy?" I asked, "He couldn't have killed Kronos without getting injured, right?"

"Percy…Percy isn't doing well. He got pretty banged up. I…I'm not sure if he's going to make it," Conner said quietly. My eyes widened.

"We have to go see him. Like _now_," I said. Conner grinned at me.

"I was hoping you would say that." I rolled my eyes before trying to get out of the bed. I still felt a little wiped, but at least I could walk.

* * *

It turns out that I was in my room in the Big House. Percy was just a few rooms down the hall.

When we stepped into the room, I saw huge bloodstains on the bed sheets. Chiron and Annabeth were there, too. Annabeth had tears coming out of her eyes. Don't even get me started on Percy. He was almost white and his eyes were shut. His breaths came out in strained huffs.

I walked over next to Annabeth, who was sitting in a chair next to Percy's bed. "Oh gods…" I mumbled. Annabeth looked up at me and tried to smile, but it didn't work.

I was about to try to comfort Annabeth, but something happened.

A word popped in my head.

I wasn't sure what it meant… But maybe…

I placed my hand over Percy's heart. Annabeth, Conner, and Chiron looked at me with puzzled glances. "Akeomai," I whispered. A soft yellow glow was visible under my palm, but it quickly faded. Percy groaned as I took my hand away. After that, his eyes opened.

"Why's everyone looking at me?" he said quietly. Annabeth grinned and wrapped her hands around Percy's neck. "Ow, ow, ow…"

While Annabeth was trying to explain to a disoriented Percy that he almost died, Conner grabbed my arm and pulled me outside the room. "What did you do?"

"I don't know! You know… a word popped in my head. I…I think it was my mom," I said. Conner raised an eyebrow.

"You're…mom?"

"I had a dream about her after I blacked out. She…she looks just like me. She was really nice to," I said. Conner grinned at me.

"One of you is enough for me, thank you." I punched his arm.

"Shut up. I'm serious." Conner threw his arm up in mock surrender.

"Sorry! But that was really cool. Annabeth is going to be praising you for the rest of your life, you know."

"Oh joy," I mumbled. Conner started laughing. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back into Percy's room.

"Hello lady," he mumbled. I raised an eyebrow.

"He's…a little disoriented," Annabeth said with a shrug.

"I see…"

"That lamp is so funny!" Percy said with a laugh. I looked over at the lamp next to his bed. It wasn't telling jokes. "Ha! You're too funny, Mr. Lamp!"

"Percy, that lamp isn't telling jokes," Annabeth said. She placed an arm on Percy's shoulders. He squinted at her as if he was trying to remember something.

"I know you!" he finally said after about a minute of squinting. "You're my girl friend!" That earned two huge bursts of laughter from me and Conner. Annabeth covered her face with her hands.

"Ya," she mumbled. Then she looked up from behind her hands at us. "Can you guys…leave or something? I mean…This is kind of embarrassing…"

"Say no more," Conner said. I followed him out into the hall and outside.

"Wanna go kill some monsters for fun?" I asked. Conner grinned. He pulled out his two swords from their sheath on his back. I grabbed my necklace and pressed it.

"Let's go!"

I ran over to where I heard the remains of the monsters. I picked the first one I saw, which happened to be a Lizard Lady. "Hey, Ugly! Over here!" The monster's head turned to face me. It forgot what it was doing before and ran over to me. I waited. Three…two…one! I took out an arrow and threw it at its heart. The Lizard Lady winced and exploded into dust. I started smiling and shot some arrows at the nearest monster.

If your thinking 'Why is she smiling?!' it's because killing monsters is mad fun. I'm serious. If you ever get a chance, I suggest you do it.

I started to get cocky and started experimenting with different shots. I would wait for a monster to come behind me, and then I would whirl around and stab it with an arrow. It was awesome.

Eventually, the monster started to realize that we were kicking their butts, and they retreated to who-knows-where. I examined some of the campers that had died. I didn't know any of them.

After awhile, I went back to see Percy and Annabeth again. I walked into the room and saw Percy's face pressed up against Annabeth's. I smirked. "_Somebody's _feeling better." Annabeth pulled away from Percy. Her face was bright red. I started laughing and they glared at me. I waved my hand in the air casually. "Carry on, children!" I ran out before they could kill me.

I stepped out of the Big House and walked toward the cabins. I didn't make it that far. A hand clamped over my mouth and pulled me to the back of the house. I bit down on it as hard as I could. I heard a sharp cry and the hand let go. I spun around to see who it was. "Luke! You just can't get enough of me, can you?!" His face turned red with anger.

"Shut up, you brat! Don't think that this is over! It isn't even _close _to being over! You little half-bloods think that just because you killed Kronos that you won. You're wrong!" Luke shouted.

"Go to Tartarus!" I yelled back. I held out my fist and started to say the words. Luke's eye widened. He threw down one of his hands before I could finish saying the words and a cloud of smoke engulfed us, making me cough. When it cleared, Luke was gone.

* * *

**Hope you all liked this chapter! It was pretty fun to write. There is going to be an epilouge, then onto the sequel!**

**Chi-Blocker**


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue

"Here's to Percy!" Chiron's voice broke the silent tension that formed as soon as Percy stepped into the dining pavilion. A loud group of cheers erupted almost immediately after Chiron's words. I looked over at Percy who appeared to be…blushing? I saw Annabeth sneak up behind him and swing him around. The cheering got even louder when Annabeth pressed her lips to his. I looked over at Conner and rolled my eyes. He grinned back at me.

I was about to turn all my attention to my food when some campers started asking Percy some stupid questions that I had already heard, when Conner shook my shoulder. "Whaaat?!" I whined irritably.

"Just come on," he whispered into my ear. I rolled my eyes. I was about to grab my last piece of fried chicken, when Conner grabbed my arm and pulled out of me out of the dining pavilion.

"I was about to eat that," I mumbled. Conner rolled his eyes and continued pulling me.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"The beach."

"Why are we going there?"

"Don't you want to watch the sunset?"

"I guess…" Conner looked back at me and smirked.

"I knew you would."

When we got to the beach, the smallest sliver of the sun was still visible. "Look! You can't even see it," I whined. Conner didn't say anything. He was standing on the sand, just so the smallest amount of water lapped at his toes. I slowly walked up next to him.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I dunno," Conner replied without looking at me, "Just thinking."

"About what?" I asked. This time, Conner looked over at me.

"It's just…Don't you ever get tired of being at camp? I mean, don't you want to go out and see the world?"

"I guess…I have always wanted to go to California. Not when we're on a quest, I mean."

"Cool," Conner mumbled. Then he said, "Then that's were we're going to go. You and me. On the open rode…It'll be awesome." I raised an eyebrow at him. He seemed to be perfectly serious. It would be pretty cool to go to California…

"And how are you planning to do that?"

"I've got money..."

"I cannot believe I'm giving in so easily…I'm getting soft," I mumbled. Conner grinned.

"So, we can go then? Awesome!" He pumped the air with his fist. "You get you stuff together. We'll meet at Thalia's tree at midnight," he said. I nodded my head. He grinned again and kissed my cheek before he ran off. I still can't believe I agreed to that…

* * *

"You ready?"

"No."

"Ok, then. Let's go!" Conner grabbed my hand and pulled me outside the camp borders. We were going to California.

* * *

…**Ok. That really sucked. But do not fret my dear readers! The sequel will be oh so very awesome.**

**Oh, one more thing. What happened to all my reviewers?! I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter… Was it that bad?!**

**-Chi-Blocker**


End file.
